Stolen Souls
by Krazy Xanadu
Summary: James went missing, he soon is found...but the way he is found is most unusual. Will this change things for the Rocket trio?
1. Power of Water

Stolen Souls  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Ya, cuz we can't find her Double!"  
  
"Team Rocket!? What are you doing here? We haven't seen you for over a week"  
  
Jessie glared at the young trio of kids who interrupted her motto. Yes her motto, for today, anyway. Her mind wandered to her partner, James.  
  
He has been missing for a week, a week! She found him missing last Tuesday, or was it Monday? It didn't matter, the point was he was gone.  
  
Gone! Poof! Just like that! At first she thought he had just gone to get supplies, but after 8 hours she started to get worried. Now here she is thinking, yes, yes thinking.  
  
Where could he be? All she noticed that was unusual was that, well there wasn't anything unusual. So she decided to ask the twerps for help.  
  
Now, now, don't laugh and point at poor Jessica for needing help. It took a lot of convincing from Meowth to get her to ask for help.  
  
"Look twerps, I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Poor 'iddle Jessie, she misses her lover!" Meowth batted his eyelashes, and snickered.  
  
"Lover? Ew, well I don't really want to know what you did over the week." Misty said as she scrunched up her face.  
  
"SHUT UP! HE ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO um....." Jessie stopped yelling and blushed slightly.  
  
"Ah, see der she wikes him" Meowth snorted.  
  
"Meowth! I warning you furball! Look just forget this conversation, we need your help." Jessie said quietly.  
  
"Help, why?" Brock spoke up, avoiding this crush-love conversation.  
  
"Well, it's about James. Well I sorta kinda lost him..." Jessie looked down, embarrassed at her childlike words.  
  
"Lost him? Or drove him away?" Ash raised his eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
Jessie looked startled at this accusation. In fact she had been thinking about it earlier. He did leave right after a fight they had.  
  
Although the fight was like any other one, Jessie blaming James for their failure, Jessie wondered if something different happened this time.  
  
It sure would explain his sudden disappearance, but she was keeping that thought way hidden in her mind.  
  
"If you don't want to help, just say so." Jessie said calmly as she turned around.  
  
Jessie felt an arm get placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see the squinty-eyed twerp, he had a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"No, we'll help." Jessie felt herself smile and actually hugged Brock.  
  
Brock blushed and muttered a small 'Your welcome' to her.  
  
**************  
  
Water. Can't breath. James felt himself being swayed in the water. He brought himself up to the surface of Lake Netiur.  
  
He gasped thankful for the air that filled his lungs. He sighed looking around, how long has he been gone for? Jessie. Images flooded his mind.  
  
He saw Jessie screaming at him for always failing at capturing Pikachu. He sighed and looked down towards the bottom of the lake.  
  
Vaporeons and Gyarados filled the lake, wait did he just say Gyarados? He started to panic as he thought of his last encounter with one.  
  
James started pushing his arms forward with all of his might, hoping to get to the shore. It wasn't that far off luckily, and James pushed himself to his swimming limit.  
  
"Where are you swimming off to my love?"  
  
James stopped at the voice; it sounded familiar...Jessie? No, that can't be right. He hesitated and slowly started to push himself forward again.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? We aren't finished!"  
  
With that a large wave came over James and carried him to the water underworld below once again.  
  
**************  
  
"Can't we stop for today? Togepi is getting tired!" Misty cried as she dragged herself to the others.  
  
"Sure, Uh-huh Togepi is tired." Ash replied rolling his eyes.  
  
Meowth growled in frustration, they were even worse than Jessie and James! Meowth sulked at the thought of his missing friend.  
  
He knew that he may not always show it, especially in front of Jessie, they seemed to be in a competition to see who could be the toughest, but he cared deeply for his friend.  
  
He remembered that James wouldn't usually take part in the 'Tough Guy' contest, in fact sometime he showed himself as being the sensitive one.  
  
Meowth guessed this is why they've let James stay with them for so long, James cared about them. As did Jessie and Meowth cared about James.  
  
The charm-cat looked at Jessie to see how she was holding up, after all she had know James longer. Meowth smiled faintly as he saw Jessie's look of worry and determination.  
  
'Yes' Meowth thought 'Team Rocket definitely sticks together'.  
  
"Have it your way twerps, but I am keeping on the search." Jessie said never pausing.  
  
"Wait Jessie, it's getting late, we'll keep looking in the morning." Brock said gently, hoping to calm the red-head.  
  
Jessie took note of her surroundings, it was a small clearing in front of the large lake. She furrowed her eyebrows, and figured the twerp was right.  
  
Why would James be here anyway? She sighed and glanced over the body of water. It seemed that a river flowed into it, which was odd.  
  
She squinted as her eyes passed a figure that was slumped clutching his chest. Her eyes widened, James!  
  
************ 


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2- The Battle  
  
SorrowRain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except da water spout character.  
  
"James? James!" Jessie cried desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
"Ow! What are yous yelling for, I don't see James, Jess." Meowth said following Jessie's gaze.  
  
"What do you mean you can't see him? He's right there!" Jessie pointed once again to the hunched figure, which seemed to be coughing up water by the gallon.  
  
Meowth followed the direction where Jessie was pointing. Sure he saw a figure, but how could Jessie tell it was James? He squinted and only then could he make out the figure's lavender blue hair.  
  
"Oh my Mew! It is Jimmy!" Meowth cried, Pikachu cringed at the use of language, but didn't punish Meowth for it.   
  
Ash and Misty turned at the loud yelling from the end of the path and ran up to Jessie. Brock was already there trying to support a shaking Jessie, he couldn't understand why Jessie was shaking...until he saw the large water spout looming over James.  
  
"Whoa! Is that a Pokemon attack? Let's see what Dexter has to say!" Ash cried joyfully. Misty slapped him, hard, across the face.  
  
"No time for that now let's go help James!"  
  
"Why? I mean he's survived Gyarados attacks far more times then I can count."  
  
"Which is sad since you can only count up to three." Meowth grumbled.  
  
Jessie shook herself out of her trance and started to run towards her fallen partner. "JAMES!!"  
  
*************  
  
Ugh, water, how much he hated the element. James coughed up more water, hoping to get it all out of his system.  
  
"Now dear, we were almost done! How could you've left me?" James turned, frantically and started to drag himself away.  
  
"Tsk, my love, we can't have that can we?" The voice said once again.  
  
James tried to reach for anything on the bank that wasn't already covered in water, he wouldn't touch even if he was dying of dehydration. He couldn't find anything and he started to panic as he felt the same sensation that over took him before, the waterspout. He flinched as the cold water air hit his face. The wind from the spout was hitting all around him and deafening his hearing, but he could've sworn he heard Jessie, no that was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
"I won't let you leave until we are finished! Even then you shall stay with me and be mine forever!" the waterspout's winds seemed to cry.  
  
*************  
  
Slowing down to a stop, Jessie stared in awe at the sight before her, she hadn't seen anything like it. the water spout seemed to form a figure, it had arms and legs...everything! It seemed to be reaching towards James, who was huddled against the warmth of the land. He seemed to be in shock. Jessie panicked and looked over at the twerps who were also just staring, although Meowth seemed to be more hesitant towards the spectacle. Jessie eye's then landed on Pikachu, her mouth curved into a small grin.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu felt a strong force pluck him from the safety of his trainers head and throw him into the dangerous winds before him.  
  
"PIKACHU!!" Ash cried trying to get to his friend, but Brock pulled him back from the danger.  
  
"Don't, he'll be fine" Brock said, Jessie nodded in agreement.  
  
Eyes blazing Ash turned on Jessie "Why? Why did you throw Pikachu out there? Don't you know he can get hurt? Are you trying to get back at me? Why?" Ash cried tears flowing.  
  
"He can help James." was all that Jessie said to the raging Pokemon trainer.  
  
"Wha--" Ash then turned towards the water spout and he then made out the figure. "Whoa, is that a Pokemon? And wait it is made out of water!"  
  
"Duh, Ash, we kinda figured that when we found out it was coming from the lake!" Misty cried clutching Togepi for dear life, as if the winds would tear them apart.  
  
"No, I meant I see what Jessie meant! PIKACHU!!" Ash cried loudly trying to overcome the winds.  
  
"Chu?" Pikachu looked at his trainer holding onto the ground with his paws, fearing for it's life.  
  
"THUNDER...shock or bolt, shock or bolt..." Ash pondered.  
  
"JUST PICK ONE!!" Jessie screamed scared for her friend.  
  
"Ok, ok sheesh. PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!!"  
  
"PIKA-CHUUUUU!!!!" the yellow mouse cried with all of its might, all towards the water spout that was threatning the Team Rocket member.  
  
*************  
  
What? The twerp's rat. Here? But how? These questions flooded through James mind as he saw the electricity coming towards him.  
  
"NO! NO!! Damn you, my love, you and all of your friends! Why must you leave me? Ah, well you served your purpose, Goodbye my Love, we'll meet again." with that the waterspout dropped down from the sky and into the water.  
  
James fell from the grasp of the spout and fell to the ground. He sighed and collapsed on the ground, not hurt, after all he was used to these kind of falls. James shivered past memories flooding through him and he turned his lips to the ground and kissed it over and over again.  
  
Jessie came running towards her friend and saw him doing these actions, and silently wished it was her, instead of the ground. She knelt down besides James and picked him up in a hug.  
  
"James, are you okay? What happened?" Jessie said holding James in a tight hug, running her hand through his hair.  
  
"Y-yea Jess, I think I am ok, and I'm not sure what happened though." James lied, he knew what happened, at least he thought he did.  
  
************ 


	3. Fate's Amusement

Chapter 3- Fate's Amusement  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea and junk B  
  
I decided to put a little WARNING here for implied situations, and suggestive dialouge. X_X Note the rating *PG-13* Also be prepared for anything XD, o and I made Jame's last name Morgan, as cause many believe it to actually belong to him. Oh and one more thing I promise, you might need to have seen the Pi-Kahuna to understand some of this, if you haven't that's OK 'cause it all be expliend in due time. Now on with the story!  
  
~SunnyTown Estates 1986~  
  
"Now, now Honey please, stop crying!" John Morgan told his wife, Victoria Morgan. Whom was weeping bitterly into her dress.   
  
"Shut up! This is your entire fault! I HATE YOU! Get away from me!" She cried and ran to her room upstairs, making sure to slam the door as hard as she possibly could, John thought she did this to make him feel guilty, but he wasn't he got used to it after their second time.  
  
Hush now! Stop your whispering he didn't do anything like that! In fact they had a problem that no married couple would want, the inability to bring living babies into the world.  
  
John Morgan sighed as he gazed around his home, they had everything anyone could possibly want. Well, almost he thought as he smirked grimly. He plopped down on his sofa and reached for his whiskey, he only drank to get rid of stress, which is what was flowing through him now. He swiveled the drink he held and gazed into nothingness, thinking.  
  
A knock from the other room snapped him out of his thoughtful slumber.  
  
"HOPKINS!! Get that will you!?" John bellowed, as the knocks became more forceful and faster. "HOPKINS?" He cried again, he sighed and stood from his once comfortable position on the sofa to get the door. The knocking still wouldn't stop getting harder by every second.  
  
"COMING!!" John Morgan cried as he walked quickly to the door. "Yes--" he began but stopped abruptly as he saw the man before him, holding a bundle close to his chest, and a blue-eyed Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
"Victor?" John asked in confusion and annoyance "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Bro, I hear you're having some troubles." The man half-smiled and the Pikachu murmured cooing at the bundle. John looked from his brother to the little boy in his arms.  
  
John nodded "Come in, I take it we have alot to talk about?"  
  
The man nodded "Much" he said making his way through the door.  
  
*************  
  
Both men were standing in the middle of the entrance room, both not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well," Victor said, " could you call your lovely wife Victoria? This concerns both of you."  
  
John nodded silently as he held the young boy, falling in love with him immediately. "Of course," he was still shocked over the sudden appearance of his brother and the newborn. John gave the baby back unwillingly to the Father and went to call his wife.  
  
The man looked around the mansion and whistled "Looks like our boy will be fine here, eh Puka?" The Pikachu nodded mutely, not willing to let his new playmate go so soon. Puka began to water his eyes, as he thought of leaving the newborn.  
  
Victor caught sight of his Pokemon crying and comforted him "Sshh, Puka you know we can't keep him, what if she comes back?" The Pikachu nodded and went back to cooing at the baby.  
  
At that moment a frustrated looking John came in dragging his wife across the floor, Victor looked on with amazment.  
  
"Sorry, but she's so stubborn!" John smirked as he left his wife weeping on the floor. Victor hesitated and slowly went up to the weeping woman. He went to touch her shoulder and she pulled away angrily.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she hissed and backed away from the man.  
  
"Now Dear, don't be rude, this is my brother Victor." John nodded towards his brother, introducing him.  
  
The woman looked at the man with the Pikachu on his forearms playing with a baby. "How do you do." she said coldly and turned away from him to start weeping again.  
  
Victor cleared his throat "Yes well, I came to ask you something, a favor I guess."  
  
John glanced quizzically at his brother "A favor? Never in all of my years have you asked me to do a favor little brother."  
  
The blue-eyed Pikachu made a small yelp as the baby in Victor's arms bit him. Victor looked at his older brother and shook his head "Well I need a favor now."  
  
"Well what is it?" asked Victoria curiously wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I happened to her from your umm…complications in bearing a child, and well..." Victor held out his arms to reveal the small baby " I was hoping you could take care of him, as his legal guardians..."  
  
"Legal Guardians? Since when?" John asked angrily.  
  
"Since he was born." Victor smiled and the Pikachu chirped.  
  
"We'll take care of him." Victoria said quickly and held out her arms.  
  
"Victoria!" called out John in amazement  
  
"What? Oh John, I just want a baby to hold and call my own. Even if it isn't." She started to tear up again "Please John? We would have to take care of a baby anyway, and he does in a way take after your side of the family." Victoria said gazing into the baby's bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh Honey." He looked to his wife's pleading gaze as well as his brother's. He finally threw up his arms and cried "Fine! I have two of my loved ones against me, so I might as well." Victor's smile widend and passed the baby over to Victoria.  
  
"He's now your legal son. Take good care of him." He started to leave but John stopped him.  
  
"Oooh, little brother aren't you forgetting something? Answers! Why are you leaving him with us?"  
  
Victor sighed and looked into his brother's eyes " His mother was lost to the sea, and since I love the sea I can't have another loved one lost, I cannot leave the ocean it's my life and my passion. Also I don't want him to get hurt because of my dreams. Please all I am asking is for you to love him and take care of him." Victor smiled and felt a tugging at his leg and saw Puka glowing. Victor's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. " Also try to keep him away from water, at least until he's well of on his own."  
  
"Water? What about baths?"  
  
"No, not that kind of water, one's in great quantity...I don't want him to turn out like me." Victor's gaze wandered off and John had to wave his hand in front of his brother's face. Victor got out of his trance quickly and hurried out of the door.  
  
"Wait!" Victoria cried holding a now wailing baby in her arms "What's his name?"  
  
Victor stopped to think and then he smiled "James." he smile grew wider than John had ever seen "James Morgan." the Pikachu then tugged at his leg again and he ran out of the house, out of James's life.  
  
John and Victoria looked on only glancing down as they finally registered the baby's wailing. Victoria started to cradle the baby and sniffed his aroma, it smelled so beautiful, even better than the scent of her favorite flower, the rose.  
  
"James Morgan, my little James Morgan." She hugged him closely to her chest and went to go feed him.  
  
John Morgan ran after her shouting "Our little James Morgan, Dear." happy that the thing they thought could never enter their lives did.  
  
********** 


	4. Tomorrow is Only a Day Away

Stolen Souls  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Edited: Thorned Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the story line  
  
Chapter 4- Tomorrow is Only a Day Away  
  
  
  
~ SunnyTown Estates 1993~  
  
  
  
BLAM!! James quickly shut the door to Growlie's doghouse. The young boy let his tears fall freely and slowly turned his back against the door and slowly slid down to the carpeted floor. Growlie came into the room, unaware of James' presence, holding a Meowth plushie in his mouth. He would toss it up in the air and fling it across the room and shake it around, as if it were alive. James dried his tears on his shirt and made a small giggle towards his dog friend.   
  
Growlie turned suddenly and made a small yelp of glee and trotted towards his friend. The young boy started to scratch his little friend behind the ears, and sighed.  
  
'Having a pet really does relieve stress', James thought and started to scratch Growlie harder.  
  
  
  
"Growl." Growlie said as he closed his eyes to enjoy his master's touch.  
  
  
  
"Oh Growlie, what did I do wrong? I thought Mom and Dad loved me."  
  
At this statement, James' tears started up again. Growlie opened one eye at the sound of his master's voice and when he saw the tears running down his face, he quickly went up to lick his tears away. James smiled at the loyalty of his friend.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Growlie, at least I know you love me." Growlie growled in agreement and nudged against his master, already falling asleep against James's sweater. James was still smiling as he saw his pup nod off to sleep, and then he remembered past events and he quickly lost his smile. He forgot to put his napkin on his lap again, his parents screamed at him and Jezebelle slowly shook her head in disapproval.  
  
  
  
James didn't get it, just two years ago life was perfect, his parents cared for him and loved him. They never hit him, no matter how much he made them mad. At this thought, James slid his fingers over his right eye and winced as he felt the pain that sprung from them. They would've never done this two years ago...  
  
  
  
~SunnyTown Estates 1991~  
  
  
  
A red-haired girl and a lavender-haired boy could be seen running and laughing, a little Growlithe could be seen nipping at their heels. If you looked closely enough, you could see a little Oddish hiding within the bushes, and an elderly couple having their afternoon tea smiling at the young children playing.  
  
  
  
"Hey Growlie! Can't catch me!" James cried in a taunting voice with a touch of humor. Jezebelle stood hiding behind James from the active puppy. How dangerous can active puppies get, you ask? Well obviously you've never had a puppy.  
  
  
  
"Growl, Growlithe." the puppy cried and began chase on the two youngsters. The children laughed and screamed, Jezebelle and James holding hands; occasionally James would help Jezebelle up when she tripped. 'Never', James thought 'I'll never let Growlie catch me.' Suddenly James no longer felt the weight from  
  
Jezebelle. He turned and saw her rolling around in the grass, Growlie atop her.  
  
  
  
"Growlie get off me you little brute!" Jezebelle cried giggling as Growlie started to slobber all over her face, nyaw…puppy kisses. Finally Growlie let up on Jezebelle and cleverly walked over to James. The boy got ready, but he wasn't fast enough. Growlie pounced.  
  
  
  
"Hah, now you know how it feels, getting' all dirty in the dirt." Jezebelle laughed as she flipped her hair behind her. As she was watching James and his pet, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She cocked her head towards the estate's large lake, which had a river flowing straight into it, Jezebelle often wondered to where the river flowed. Although she never went to look (after all James wasn't allowed near water without supervision from his parents) and his parents would never want to go down the dark path that followed the small river.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jezebelle, watcha looking at?" James finally got Growlie off his back, literally, and was now wondering what could have caught Jezebelle's interest like it had. Jezebelle hardly paid attention to anything for that long unless it was some kind of fabric.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, let's get back to your house." Jezebelle tried to convince James, but he then noticed where they were.  
  
  
  
"Look Jezebelle! I would've never thought I would get to see the lake without my parents!" James slowly crept up closer to the lake, but Growlie stopped him, both in a way had their weaknesses. And both of their weaknesses were water.  
  
  
  
"Growlie's right, James. I'm sure your parents have a reason for not letting you go near the water, come let's go back", lectured Jezebelle.  
  
  
  
"Nyah, all right. Come on Growlie." James started to walk off but heard a scream behind him; James quickly turned wondering what was wrong. When he last saw Jezebelle she was next to him, so how had she ended up in the water?  
  
  
  
"JEZEBELLE!! TRY NOT TO MOVE I'LL GET MOM AND DAD!!" James cried to the drowning girl, they hadn't learned how to swim; after all they weren't supposed to go near water, right? James ran off with Growlie at his heels towards his parents.  
  
  
  
"MOM, DAD JEZEBELLE'S IN THE WATER!!" James cried waving his arms about. John and Victoria didn't need to be told twice, they understood. John started to strip off his vest and shoes as he ran towards the lake and Victoria ran ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"James stay here with Growlie, we'll be back." Victoria told her son and went to join her husband.  
  
  
  
"Stay? Well alright, it's not like we can help right Growlie?" James was trying to ease the tension by talking to his Pokémon; all that Growlie did was nod whilst watching the fading figures.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Okay Growlie, it's been half an hour, don't you think we should go see what happened?" James said pleadingly, worried that he would never get to see his parents again.  
  
  
  
"'LITHE!! GROWL!!" Growlie started to wiggle in happiness as he caught sight of a wet trio walk up into the open field, past all of the bushes.  
  
  
  
"MOM, DAD, JEZEBELLE!!" James cried with joy, they were alive!! He ran up to them opening his arms ready to bring them into a tight hug. But they had other plans.  
  
  
  
"James get off, you're going to get punished as soon as we get home." John Morgan stated as he shrugged James away. James stared after him, but then thought he did deserve it and in time, they'll forgive him. James took his gaze off his retreating family and looked to his friend.  
  
  
  
"Come on Growlie, let's go and have dinner, I'm sure everything will be alright tomorrow." The boy looked at the backs of his family again and then nodded, as if to reassure himself. "Tomorrow."  
  
  
  
~SunnyTown Estates 1993~  
  
  
  
'Tomorrow'. James snorted, 'yeah sure tomorrow'. The sadness was slowly going away and being replaced with anger and frustration, he had done everything and anything to try to please his parents, but they always refused to accept it. Ever since the accident at the lake Jezebelle, had started 'training' him with her new whip. James hated her whip, oh sure he managed to avoid it sometimes, but whenever he did avoid it Jezebelle would send her Oddish to use Stun Spore on him.  
  
  
  
Growlie started stirring from his nap and slowly yawned, and stood up to stretch. James also stood up, knowing that if he got home to late he will get punished even worse. He didn't want to get punished. He looked to Growlie and did a small insane grin towards his loyal pet.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow." James said, quoting from the movie his parents made him watch when he was three, "Is only a day away."  
  
  
  
~Tomorrow~  
  
  
  
The young boy pushed himself against the doors, wanting to escape. He couldn't take it, he wanted to wait until midnight, but no…they had to be extra mean to him today.  
  
  
  
"Growlie!" James cried calling for his friend as he ran, worrying that he wouldn't join him in his escape.  
  
  
  
"James dearest where are you going? I haven't taught you the correct way to eat spaghetti yet!" Jezebelle taunted, knowing how James hated to be correct for little things like that.  
  
  
  
"I wanna do things my way Jezebelle!" James cried thinking. 'They still won't leave me alone, I need to get out of here fast', he quickened his pace.  
  
  
  
"Wait James..." James slowed at this, maybe they do care. "You're not running properly, let me show you the right way!" James could feel his anger rising and pushed himself, eyes closed; he could've sworn he felt water around him. Or it could've been his sorrow raining down upon him.  
  
  
  
"James!!" The boy heard his name but didn't bother to turn back, he ran past the river and through the gates and that's when he stopped. He was panting, being exhausted from both the physical and emotional drain. He turned to see if Jezebelle was still following him and was shocked to see her grasping the gate with a look of pure rage and anger in her eyes. James stepped back, he'd never seen Jezebelle like this...it frightened him. Why wasn't she following him? James and Jezebelle locked gazes for about a minute until Jezebelle spoke.  
  
  
  
"Get back here James! Get back here or I swear you will get punished, more so than you are about to get punished now." she hissed. James peered over her shoulder pretending not to care.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you cross the gate Jezebelle? Too afraid?" James taunted smiling and he noted Growlie behind him, "Come Growlie, let's get out of here." James pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue at Jezebelle, the final insult.  
  
  
  
"JAMES COME BACK HERE OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!" Jezebelle cried, insanity was clearly reaching its breaking point.  
  
  
  
"I say Growlie! Tomorrow has finally come!" James smirked, ignoring the rantings of the girl behind him, and turned to face the world behind him. He breathed in and ran deeper into the night, completely forgetting the past he was leaving behind.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers ^_^. "member flames don't bother me, so yea...  
  
LuckyLadyBug66: I'm glad to hear that you are going to try to create a sequal for "Dead and Alive". Cant' wait XD, thanks for your reviews  
  
Windra: I hope this didn't make matters more confusing, =P  
  
Thorned Rose: Thank you for your compliments, and your help with the editing  
  
Seveninchsprockets: Thank you for your review, and go on and work on 'Inside'! Can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Team Rocket Girl Erika: Thanx, and I plan to keep writing XD: Go on and work on your story, sorry I haven't reviewed on it, it's written really well. ^_^ 


	5. I Can See Clearly Now

Chapter 5- I Can See Clearly Now  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Editor: Thorned Rose, ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept the story idea and stuff like that. Not  
  
Pokémon or any related characters.  
  
One little cuss word in this chapter, that's all...Frufoo  
  
  
  
~Present, 10 months after the incident~  
  
  
  
It was sometime during the summer, and the trio of young Pokémon trainers were on their way to some gym in some place. It has been about 10 months or so since they helped Team Rocket from the water creature, and they were back to the same place where she appeared last time. Why? How can someone be so arrogant? You'd think that they'd learn their lesson after awhile: to avoid places in which mysterious forces are at work. But alas, 'tis the cycle of the twerps.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ash, this place looks familiar..." Misty started of as she looked into her surroundings.  
  
  
  
"Of course it does, it's just like any forest we've been to Misty." Ash commented, but Pikachu could feel something. When a Pokémon experiences something that can control water (that wasn't a fellow Pokémon), well they can't seem to forget. It is, in a way, like an instinct all Pokémon have, you know?   
  
They can sense everything and anything that is abnormal. 'Sides Pikachu had an extra reason to sense the danger, but we'll get into that later.  
  
  
  
"No Ash, I think Misty is right. Remember how in this forest we hardly saw any Pokémon?" Brock said holding the obsolete map in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Aw, you guys. So what if we've been here? We're on our way back home, remember? So it's possible that we've been here, stop acting like we're gonna die. I mean we are eventually but---"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Ash, sorry I brought it up." Misty snapped, holding Togepi with one arm as she fumbled with her backpack to get ready for camp. "It's getting dark, let's just camp here for tonight. We'll go back on our way tomorrow ok? I'm sure your mom can wait."  
  
  
  
"Cool! I can't wait to show her my new badges, so when do you think we'll be home?" Ash asked Brock, and as Ash asked Brock scanned the map.  
  
  
  
"Let's see, we're near SunnyTown, we could take a ferry in Karp Port, which is about 20 miles from SunnyTown...so I'd say about a week, two tops." Brock concluded.  
  
  
  
"Two weeks? Ah oh well, I guess I can capture new Pokémon meanwhile, eh Pikachu?" Ash sought an affirmative remark from Pikachu, but when he didn't get one he turned to face him. "Right Pikachu?" he tried again. Pikachu was just staring of into one direction of the forest; it was dark and gloomy...like hidden evil was just biding its time. "Pikachu?" Ash tried a third time; finally Pikachu nodded and shot a smile towards his owner.  
  
  
  
"Pika-Pi!"  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Jessie, I'm tired and hungry, can we stop now?" James complained as usual.  
  
  
  
"Shut up! All you think about is food...now come on...I think the twerps are settling for the night. Meowth, land the balloon." Jessie shouted as she was watching the twerps through her binoculars.   
  
  
  
"Aye, aye cap'n" Meowth saluted and lowered the balloon towards and empty patch of grass, right next to the lake.  
  
  
  
"JESSIE!" James cried as he grasped the edge of the hot-air balloon's basket. Jessie jumped at the sudden intensity of his voice, and dropped her binoculars down into the lake. Jessie cursed and angrily turned to face James.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" She hollered. James cringed and pitifully looked away.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Jess, except I think this place…seems familiar." James mumbled and turned to look at the view, he could see his house and the giant lake before it. James sighed as memories flooded him, he just sat there daydreaming staring of into the lake below him. All the while Jessie was watching him, she thought on how close they had gotten over the past months. 'Still', she thought, 'He still hasn't told me what happened at that lake. He nearly died that day and he won't tell me what happened.'  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Jessie said out loud towards James, putting on a pouted face, like a child who wanted to know what her parents did when she went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Wha--" James started to question, and then stopped as he remembered how many times Jessie would ask this question. "Oh Jess, I told you I have no idea, the water sort of just attacked me. I can't explain it." Jessie peered at James, trying to decide if he was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
"Fine James, have it your way." She said and stumbled as the balloon finally landed. "Meowth! Give us a little warning, first!"  
  
  
  
"It's to late for that Jessie. I'll do itz next time fer ya dough." Meowth replied with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Sure you will." she growled as she hopped out of the basket and she turned to look at the sky, then she looked at James. Who was staring at the lake with a look of horror. "What is it James?" Jessie asked concerned for her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Jessie, look." James whispered and pointed towards the lake. Jessie followed his gaze and saw the lake.  
  
  
  
"Oh Karp." Jessie said as she finally saw what made James so nervous before. She turned back towards James and noticed him shivering slightly. "Hey now," she said with a smile, "You can't start shivering without me!" she pulled him into a hug and she could feel James relax slightly. She smiled and whispered to him once more "It'll be Ok, Victreebel will take care of you as we set up camp. " James nodded, still in Jessie's hold.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Jess, for everything."  
  
  
  
The moon was red tonight, and it was thoroughly beautiful. It changed of course to a deep shade of orange as it rose, but oh, you should of seen the intensity of that shade of red. Could it have been a sign? Naw, of course not...  
  
  
  
Two camps in the same forest, and yet the forest still wept in loneliness. They hated what that man did to them, but they knew it wasn't his fault; it was necessary to lock up the evil in their forest. Still, at least he could've asked them first. The forest took in their surroundings...there was a boy! THE boy! He slept passively next to a Pokémon (a Meowth it seemed) and a girl, wait was it that girl? No, she lived on the other side of the forest...plus this girl seemed different, even if she looked the same. The trees rustled in excitement—he was here! But oh, no! The trees stopped, the Witch…she'll find out, so maybe it's all for the best? The trees finally stopped their pondering and silently went back to providing life for humans.  
  
  
  
James eyelids fluttered open: he thought he heard something. He sat up from his sleeping bag and looked around he heard the water; it seemed like it was going crazy. He silently took Victreebel out of its pokéball and whispered for it to follow him. Victreebel cast a 'Are you crazy?' glance to his master, but followed him in spite of his master's insanity. James walked up to the lake and started to doubt himself, why was he going towards it? Hadn't he learned anything?  
  
  
  
"I guess not." The waves seemed to whisper as they hit the bank.  
  
  
  
"What?" James asked aloud; he looked at Victreebel behind him.   
  
"Did you hear that?" James asked. Victreebel looked around and swung one of his vines in a circular motion next to his head. "Hah Ha...very funny." James commented.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Love! You are here! I was hoping my followers could somehow lead you here!" James turned suddenly at the new voice.   
  
  
  
"You! Victreebel razor leaf!" James cried pointing to the water nymph. Victreebel screeched and prepared to launch a full attack, but was stopped as the nymph unleashed a giant wave towards him. Ohhhh, poor Victreebel was swept away from the master he tried so hard to protect. He would miss him. He was delicious. James watched as his grass Pokémon rode the wave towards the other side of the forest and turned to the water creature.  
  
  
  
"Please, leave me alone. What do you want with me? Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you recognize me, James dearest?" She crept up closer to James and looked into his deep green eyes. James started back and gasped as he noticed the familiar look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Jezebelle?" He asked in shock.  
  
  
  
"Well, in a way yes." The water creature draped an arm around the boy, who in turn shivered at her touch. It was just like he remembered it.   
  
  
  
"W-W-What do you mean?" James was afraid, but still wanted answers.  
  
  
  
"Well remember that day that your whole life changed Jimmy-boy? After Jezebelle fell into the lake...is any of this coming together for you darling?" The dark nymph looked at James expectantly, waiting for a response. James looked down at his feet trembling and mumbled under his breath. "James, dear?" the nymph tried again.  
  
  
  
"Huh, um well not really..." James kept staring at his feet in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"That's alright darling, I forgive you. Would you like me to explain?" The nymph asked in her sweetest voice, hoping to get James to relax. And let me tell you, her sweetest voice makes woodpecker's pecks seem like the most relaxing sound you've ever heard.  
  
  
  
"Well if it's not to much trouble...I-I-I guess so." James cringed, expecting her to explode in annoyance. Surprisingly, she didn't, and she nodded slowly and started to explain. She hugged James closer to her and traced her wet finger down his face. James didn't bother to resist...he knew what happened last time and didn't want for history to repeat itself.  
  
  
  
"Well your father and his damn Pikachu secured me in the area in which I originated in. That Pikachu, ohhhh how I hate it, but it's getting old and soon I shall rain my wrath down upon this wretched planet!" The dark nymph cried.  
  
  
  
"My father? His Pikachu? What are you talking about?" The lavender-headed boy asked in confusion. The nymph cringed and gave James a look...one of those 'if looks could kill' look.  
  
  
  
"Must I explain everything?! My Mew you are so DENSE!" the nymph panted, her feet splashing in anger, she slowly stopped her splashing and breathed in deep breaths. "Ok, your father...I loved him. Alas he loved the water that was pure, unfortunately I am all that is well...dirty. I am the darkness of water—I can wipe out the whole world! I even killed your mother, and your father! He thought he could get back at me by telling his Pikachu to keep within this lake, and for a while it worked. Then hope! A Magikarp egg was at the bottom of my lake, and I trained it after it hatched. Now your father, he didn't know where I originated from. Can you imagine if he knew that my lake was right next to his son's home? Briefly, my lake wasn't even connected to yours but my little pet changed that! Then as soon as I reached 'your' estate I spread myself within your parents and Jezebelle and---" the insane babble of the water creature was broke off by James.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you took control over my parents and Jezebelle? B-but how?" James hated this; he wanted to get back to Jessie and Meowth.  
  
  
  
"Well humans are 75% water, are they not?"  
  
  
  
"Umm...yes?"  
  
  
  
"So after I took control of your family, I started treating you horribly, revenge on your father. Then I remembered that you had his genes! So I could still have my heir with you! Then with her I can spread my power once again! It was too good to be true! I had a second chance!" The nymph started laughing insanely and the waves flowed along with her. She stopped laughing suddenly "But you-you had to escape and I couldn't leave the estate since that's where my lake reached its limit. I looked for you for years, not me but your dear butler  
  
Hopkins. Then I saw you come back, all grown up, may I add. Hope once again filled me, but you managed to elude me once again! So I got out of your family's bodies and returned deep within my lake, and commanded all of the water Pokémon in there to bring you back, and well you know the rest."  
  
  
  
James blinked, this was too much to take in...Parents controlled? Water killing everyone??? So he did the one thing anyone would do in his situation, he laughed. The nymph looked at him in confusion then it turned into anger and she used her power to launch a wave on James. When the water from the wave left James, he just blinked and again he started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Why do I always have to get the crazy ones?" the nymph sighed and clapped her hands 'This'll shut him up.' A Vaporeon came up from the lake with a small bundle in her mouth, a young Vaporeon was following behind her mother. "James?"  
  
The creature asked.  
  
  
  
James cocked his head and continued with his laughter.  
  
  
  
"James," the nymph picked up the bundle and mimed for James to come closer and James (still laughing) strode over. "James, this is our daughter."  
  
  
  
The laughter suddenly stopped as he registered what the nymph said, his first thought wasn't one of surprise, it was 'Oh shit...Jessie's gonna kill me' and with that, he started his laughter once more. The trees rustled in annoyance as they whispered to one another 'Definitely the boy, still crazy as ever'.  
  
**********  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews guys ^_^ Oooo PLEAse read my new fic C'est la Vie, it only take 5 min. of your time. Guess what guys!? Angry Beavers is showing on Nick aGain, I hate nick....It cancels all of 'em good shows. Anyways Chapter 6 on it's way!  
  
Nova-Chan: Thank you fer your reviews, and I hope you come back alive to review for this chapter. Although I'm glad you did die happily ^_-  
  
The dude: Woo! I wondered where you went, I'm glad yer back and glad that you are enjoying my stories.  
  
Thorned Rose: Thank you for all of your help and keep goin with your fic!  
  
Latvian Ice: This fic is probably headin towards Rocketshippy, but I hope that doesn't stop you from readin, and thank you for the compliment!  
  
Windra: Well now you know...(every whatched That show Did you know?) 


	6. That Certain Feeling

Chapter 6- That Certain Feeling  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Editor: Thorned Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I own NotHIng! Except fer the origanl characters I made up of course.....and the story plot.   
  
WAIT!! Before you read this chapter I just want to tell you something funny, in the spanish version of Pokemon, James pronouces his name like this Jamesmamames. Really! Say it out loud! It's funny! I also found out that I have the same birthday as the guy who voice acts James, in English...many of you won't care, but I think thats neat! I mean what are the odds? Hmm...I think that's about it...so go on and read the fic!...I think I'm hyped up today...my apologies.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"O-O-our child!?" James spluttered out in laughter "This isn't possible...a dream, yes! A nightmare!" He looked at the nymph straight into her eyes "A nightmare, right?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, you're awake hon." The nymph traced her fingers along his chest. At this James suddenly stopped his laughter and began to panic, a child? His? He couldn't even take care of himself!  
  
  
  
"No, no nooo. Don't say that! I don't want to be awake! Just go away and let me be!" James backed away from the creature. The nymph raised her eyebrow at his sudden mood swing.  
  
  
  
"Can't. You're a part of me now, but this child is yours, whether you like it or not." She scooted closer to James. "Here, just take a look at her." James flinched as she passed over the baby to him; the blanket was ice cold.  
  
  
  
"She'll get a fever with this blanket, or she could even die." James offered this advice to the mother; he finally caught sight of his daughter. She was beautiful, she had his eyes and her head had light blue fuzz growing atop.  
  
  
  
"So? It's not like I intend to keep her alive. She's human!" The nymph cried. "I can't have a human as my heir! They can't even survive underwater! All that waiting for nothing." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, then her eyes lit up. "I know we can try until we get it right! My genes have to be dominant at one point or another!"  
  
  
  
"What!? I'm not getting anywhere near you! And I won't let you harm my daughter." He growled.   
  
  
  
"Yours? Honey it's ours, but I'll change that, hand her over."  
  
  
  
"NO! Why did you even bother to show her to me if you plan to kill her?"  
  
  
  
"Simple. I wanted for you to see what I'm capable of creating with you. Only you. I've tried with Pokémon and other humans, but for some reason only you accomplished this. Now come and hand over the little one and let me kill her. We can have others if you wish." She made a hand motion that said 'Come on, don't be afraid'.  
  
  
  
"Others?! Don't you understand? I never wanted this! I just can't see you kill an innocent child all because she's human! In case you haven't noticed I'm human too!"  
  
  
  
"That's it. Hand her over or I'll have to take her by force." The dark nymph was getting frustrated at her 'lover'.  
  
  
  
"Take your best shot." James spat holding his daughter close to him.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
~ Netiur's Minion's POV~  
  
  
  
I watched, hoping to see bloodshed, but I knew Netiur would never cause harm to that boy. She told me that she loved him; that's a bunch of Tauros. She has never loved anyone, all lies. The boy's father was smart, he could see through her lies, and he even told his Pikachu to keep her imprisoned within the lake's boundaries. She asked her Gyrados to create a river that led to the boy's estate, but she soon found that the lake that was in front of his estate also had boundaries. Oooohhh, how she was angry almost gave me a bruise that time.  
  
  
  
"Por?" I turned at the sound of my own child, my little Quateri. She still had that look of innocence within her. It made me sick. Yet, in spite of that I still loved her. I turned back to the quarrel that was happening before me; it seems that my master has decide to give up her innocent act. She formed a small puddle of water in her hand and called me over. I went, already knowing her plan of destroying the human child. Pity, I had to take care for it. If I had known sooner I probably wouldn't have. I formed an ice spear out of the small puddle of water and gave it back to my master.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Squair, I will be sure to reward you later." My master replied as I finished my work. I shrugged and walked back to my cub, she was squealing up a storm! I guess she had gotten attached to the young human. I sighed, and went on to look and watch my master perform her work on the child, she had the boy frozen in place so he couldn't run, by a Tentacool. I kept watching, bored and wondering why she wouldn't quicken her pace, 'Just get it over with fool' I shouted in my head. My cub still wouldn't shut up and my Mew, I also started to get anxious and excited. I was wondering why now? I looked into the boy's face and saw a determined and a look of fear upon it. I hesitated—it reminded me of that time when Netiur almost harmed my cub.  
  
  
  
"Por, por, vap." My child was speaking to me, asking me to save the child. I finally figured it out, Mew had decided to finally give me a conscience, and I hated it! You're so much weaker with one, but I figured Mew had her reasons and so with one last look at my child I stood and went to do the work Mew required me to do.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
The nymph was slowly closing in on James, holding her small ice spear in her hand. The Tentacool kept James still as he tried to run back towards his camp; he tried to keep the young child away from the dark nymph.   
  
  
  
"Now James, you'll get over her. I'm sure of it! We can have so much more, you won't get hurt if you just hand her over." The nymph smiled and kneeled down in front of James, stroking his hair and as so she called out, "Tentacool won't you hold on to him a little tighter, around the arms not the legs...so he can let go of his 'daughter'." The Tentacool did so; James tried to struggle, but sadly he failed to escape the binds of the Tentacool.  
  
  
  
"NO! Leave her alone!" James cried tears already running down his face. The nymph smiled as she plucked the child from James's side and she twirled the ice spear in her hand.   
  
  
  
"Well James here is to good fortune." She held up the spear right above the baby and plunged it downwards straight through it's heart. With a final cry the baby fell silent.  
  
  
  
This would have happened if it weren't for the Vaporeon's betrayal that saved the child. As the nymph was about to strike the child, the Vaporeon shot an Ice Beam towards the evil creature. It knocked out the spear in her hand; Squair's child in the meantime helped James out of his bind. The nymph screamed in anger and turned to attack her former minion, but before she could do anything James took the child from her arms and sprinted away.  
  
  
  
"FOOL!!" She cried out in anger as Squair kept up her attacks. James started running in place, feeling that if he left the nymph would unleash her anger upon the Pokémon that saved him and his daughter. The Vaporeon saw this and sent her daughter to run to the human. The child refused at first but was soon convinced as her mother nipped her on her tail. Squair nodded at the human, encouraging him to continue on without her. James stopped his running in place and picked up the young Vaporeon. In both of his arms were two children, both with mothers. Though the mothers were extremely different. James then sprinted back towards his camp, stopping suddenly as he heard a cry of hurt. A cry that belonged to a Pokémon, that sounded suspiciously like a Vaporeon. The young Vaporeon whined softly and tried to run back towards her mother, but James held on tight. He let the tears fall for the fallen Pokémon, and continued on his way…hoping he could find comfort with Jessie.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Ahhh...sleep....dreams....peace. Jessie smiled as she slept and felt all her troubles washing away. Nothing can ever hurt you in sleep; for if you were the likely thing is that you would wake. Jessie was in a peaceful field with James and Meowth, and they were having a picnic. Eating everything they could carry with them, James was eating his rice cakes as usual, and Meowth was chasing a mini Butterfree with his net. Jessie smiled and closed her eyes and sighed happily, but she then heard a faint crunch within the bushes. She waved it away thinking it to be nothing, then she heard it coming closer...it was a Beedrill! She screamed and started to get up to warn her team mates, but the Beedrill got to her first and it stung her again...and again...and again.  
  
  
  
Jessie woke up with a start and as her eyes focused together she noticed that instead of the Beedrill it was James. She started to ask him what was wrong and also to complain at the early wake up, but then she noticed the two living things in his arms.  
  
  
  
"James, wha--?" Jessie asked, blinking repeatedly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, um Jessie this is my daughter and this is a Vaporeon..." as soon as he said that James felt at how stupid that sounded.  
  
  
  
"Yea I could see that--YOUR DAUGHTER!?" Jessie screamed in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Um yes...Jessie we have to get out of here quick! Someone is coming and--"  
  
James was broke off as Jessie put her thoughts in the conversation.  
  
  
  
"James, who...what...James." Not a very intelligent input to the conversation, but one none the less.  
  
  
  
"Look Jess, I'll explain everything later, but now we have to go." James reached for Jessie's arm but she pulled away. James noticed that she had a hurt look on her face. "Jess?"  
  
  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry James, but I can't." she croaked, her throat starting to swell up with sadness.  
  
  
  
"Jess? What-What do you mean?" James tried to look into her eyes for answers but couldn't find any.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go, back to TR HQ with Meowth, I'm sorry but I can't do this with you." Jessie left James as she went to get her supplies, tears running down her face. James set the Vaporeon down and went to go talk with Jessie.  
  
  
  
"What? Why...Jessie?"  
  
  
  
"I think you know, James." She strained his name out so much that James cringed. She picked up her sleeping bag and a knapsack that contained all of her personal items. She then walked up to James sleeping bag and picked up his Pokéballs. "I'm sorry James, but these no longer belongs to you." James hardly noticed her taking the Pokéballs, all he was watching was Jessie. James wondered if she was actually serious about her choice.  
  
  
  
"Jessie..." James pleaded, not wanting to see his best friend leave him, just like everyone else.  
  
  
  
Jessie walked past him and as she did so brushed against his arm, purposely. She went up to the sleeping cat and placed him on her head, "G-Goodbye James." She whispered and walked away quickly before James could convince her to stay.   
  
Another reason was so he couldn't see her tears.  
  
  
  
James stood where he was shocked; of all people...he thought Jessie was the one. The one who would always stay by his side. So now...he was alone. The baby squirmed in his arms and the Vaporeon rubbed against his legs, consoling him. Well maybe not completely alone.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Now, don't hate me! The thing said Rocketshippy and I'm sure it'll get Rocketshippy! Positive in fact! Remember back in Chapter 2 when I said the story is barely beginning? Yea well I think here..yes here..this is where the story begins ^_-. Who said Friday the 13 was unlucky? Oh yes thank you for your reviews and...I would love to see more from you ^_^. Thanks again!  
  
Nova-chan: I'm glad you're back, that Mew...so giving. Thank you for reviewing on C'est La Vie..ment a lot for me. I hope to continue on seeing your reviews! Thanks again!  
  
Thorned Rose: Merci pour tout...of your help..heh. I know only a little bit of French ^_^'' I'm glad you've been enjoying my story, and I hope to see more of yours soon!  
  
Windra: Really? What show? Ah, well I hope to see more of your fics, present and future ones. I really enjoyed Bad Moon Rising..it was neat XB, oo and thank you for your review!  
  
Rocket Brat: Wow! Thank you for your lenghty review! So you're confused, eh? Don't worry all will be explained soon enough. The thing with Mew is that instead of filling my work with cuss words or some things that may disrespect some folks, I try to replace 'em with sayings that they would probably use in the Pokemon world. Although there probably will be a few more curses and junk..I just didn't want to make my fic filled with them. Also Mew is kind of considered like the god of the Pokemon and well thats why when they say 'Oh Mew!' it's just an expressioin =P 


	7. Walking Alone

Chapter 7- Walking Alone  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Editor: Thorned Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nOtIn. Stop askin!   
  
ADVERTISMENT: Tired of fics, filled with nothing but love and amour? Then  
  
come on down and check out 'Pokemon Express'...not only does t have love, but  
  
it includeds sci-fi, great stuff...and action. Check it out now! It's absolutely free!  
  
Quick Author's Note: Ja, this fic will probably be around 25 chapters long...maybe  
  
more maybe less, and I hope to see all of you there at The End! Thanks again  
  
for all of your reviews!  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Well, so far being away from Jessie wasn't so bad...oh who was he kidding? James  
  
shook his head: only himself. How was he going to do this? All he had in his  
  
pocket was $5.32, his bottlecaps, and some lint. Wait...his parents! But, then  
  
there's the lake...my gosh he was screwed. He sighed and buried his face into  
  
his daughter, she made a few bubbles with her mouth and put her hands into his  
  
hair, and pulled.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" James, for the first time in what seemed like weeks, smiled. The Vaporeon  
  
looked up at him and purred and nudged against James legs. James tore his gaze  
  
away from his child to look at his new Pokemon, his only one in fact.  
  
  
  
"Por." The Vaporeon tried again after seeing James expresion "Por, Va Por. Eon."  
  
The Vaporeon sighed and pointed to her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, You're hungry? Hmm...yes that could be a problem..no money...no  
  
food....we're doomed!" James wailed and sat down on the dirty earth, he needed  
  
Jessie. Vaporeon then sighed, and gave James a cold icy water blast. James  
  
then gurgled as the cold water hit him.  
  
  
  
"Hey watch it! You could have hit..." James stopped realizing that both of his  
  
two new companions needed names. "That's right you two need names!" He looked  
  
at both of the young females and blinked, "Hmm..well don't shout out all at  
  
once, I guess it's all up to me huh?"  
  
  
  
"Por?" The Vaporeon asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Yup, that's right. Now I'll start with you, no offense but you're a Pokemon  
  
so...people won't give me weird looks if you have a weird name. Let's see how  
  
'bout Squishy?" The Vaporeon gave James an odd look and slapped him with her  
  
tail. "Ow, how is it that everyone likes to hurt me? Okay, I can see that's a  
  
no. How about...Pori?" James braced himself for another whack to his face by  
  
covering his face with his arms, but after awhile nothing came. He looked  
  
through a space between his arms an saw the Vaporeon smiling at him. 'Huh, it  
  
seems Pokemon enjoy nicknames that end with an "e"'.  
  
  
  
"Por, vap." Pori looked at James and then nodded her head towards the child in  
  
his arms.  
  
  
  
"Hm, yes a name for a human...How about Jamie?" James laughed and shook his head  
  
"Only joking Pori, well...I would've called her Jessie...but it seems she left  
  
me." He smirked in sadness and glanced down towards her daughter, noticing her  
  
light blue hair. "It's so clear." he whispered, "Hey Pori how about Aqua Marie?"  
  
The Vaporeon looked to her new owner and nodded. After all it seemed to fit.  
  
  
  
"Vap. Eon" stating how she felt about the name.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Aqua Marie." James smiled "Aqua Marie Morgan."  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
James arrived at the gates to his estate and felt even more depressed at the  
  
sign that hung on the gate.  
  
  
  
SOLD  
  
  
  
"Hmm, well at least I won't have to worry about your former master getting to  
  
us, but now how am I going to get money?" The Vaporeon sighed at the stupidity  
  
of her master and put her paw on something below the sign, it was a note.  
  
  
  
John and Victoria Morgan have moved to Port Azul.  
  
If you wish to contact them please call at  
  
(543) 322-7777 or if you wish to e-mail them  
  
flthystknrich@hometown.com  
  
  
  
"Hey look Pori! We're saved! As long as the nymph was telling the truth,  
  
they'll be happy to lend me money!" The baby in his arms started to wail, after  
  
all it's been a while since she ate. James tried rocking the baby and patting  
  
her back, he wasn't used to having a daughter yet. The young Vaporeon sighed  
  
and snatched the baby away from the confused father and started to rock her,  
  
with her tail. The baby stopped her wailing and started to laugh, Pori looked  
  
at James with a smug smile on her face. James waved her away, "You're a girl,  
  
you have these instincts. Even if you are a Pokemon."  
  
  
  
"Por, Por, Va, Vap..Eon!" The Vaporeon retorted. James laughed and said  
  
"Whatever you say Pori, come on let's go to--" James stopped to look at the sign  
  
once again "Port Azul, huh I think that used to be our vacation spot. Ha! So no  
  
worries! We'll get there in no time!"  
  
  
  
*2 Weeks and 3 days and 5 hours later......*  
  
  
  
"So I may have been wrong. So what? We now know it was to the east not the  
  
west." James said, he now had on a new set of clothes and was fully fed. They  
  
had arrived to his parents new estate only hours before. Pori wouldn't shut up  
  
about James messing up, telling him that they could've died. James shrugged it  
  
off, his daughter was fine and so was he. They had lost the nymph and it's  
  
minions, so everything was just peachy.  
  
  
  
When John and Victoria Morgan found their son, nephew...they had to keep that in  
  
mind, at their front door with his baby in his arms...John could've sworn it was  
  
his brother 17 years ago. He quickly shook away that thought and ushered his  
  
son indoors, they remembered everything that they had did to him while Neitur  
  
was in control. They quickly hugged him and cried into his chest begging for  
  
forgiveness, James stared at them confused for a minute before he finally replied  
  
"We're hungry." So now they were all in the kitchen and Victoria was feeding  
  
little Aqua Marie a bottle filled with milk. Aqua Marie greedily suckled at the  
  
bottle, closing her eyes in bliss as she did so.  
  
  
  
James looked at his parents and at how happy his charges seemed to be, and  
  
finally asked the question he had been dreading..."So where's Jezebelle?"  
  
  
  
"Jezebelle? Oh yes, she ran off with a man named Koji. I can't say I wasn't  
  
upset, but it was all for the better. She was so depressed after finding out  
  
what she did to you dear. She met Koji about 10 months ago...he was very kind  
  
to her in her time of need. I'm glad she finally found the one." Victoria  
  
replied as she sipped her tea.  
  
  
  
"Well...good for her." James said with a smile in his face. He was glad that he  
  
wasn't attached to Jezebelle any longer, maybe he would even visit her sometime.  
  
  
  
"Son? There's a question I've got for you: How did you manage to feed these  
  
two youngsters without any money?" John asked his son.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's surprising at how many kind people there are willing to feed others  
  
(A/N Is it just me or is every one in the Pokemon show kind to the twerps? They  
  
invite them in, feed them, etc. Man...I would love to visit a place with those  
  
kind of people)" James strode over to the refrigerator and popped open the  
  
freezer and yelped in glee.  
  
  
  
"You still buy them! After all these years! I love you guys!" James cried as he  
  
pulled out all of the ice cream sandwiches and piled them on the table. It seems  
  
that James doesn't hold grudges...for very long anyways. Victoria and John  
  
Morgan exchanged glances and both sweat-dropped as they saw their son gulping  
  
down the sandwiches in a hurry. Hasn't changed one bit.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
James sighed as he closed the door of the guest room. He forgot how hard it was  
  
to cover up your true feelings. He hadn't done it since Jessie found out about  
  
his past. He flopped down on the bed and fiddled with the cover sheet, and  
  
started to think of the past events.  
  
  
  
A daughter.  
  
  
  
Well he thought about it. James closed his eyes in hope of taking a nap, after  
  
all Aqua Marie was happily being cared for by his mother. Suddenly there was a  
  
thump, James eyes shot open. He paused, wondering if the noise was all in his  
  
head, after two mintues he decide it was...until he heard the thump again. Could  
  
it be that Netiur found him? But how? She said her powers could only be used in  
  
her lake.  
  
  
  
"Pori?" James asked "Is that you?" no response. James slunk out of the bed and  
  
crouched on the floor, as all paranoid people do first when they hear a noise,  
  
he checked under the bed. A soft growl could be heard...James recognized that  
  
growl...he froze in mock fear. Suddenly the figure launched himself upon him.  
  
  
  
"Growlie!" The young father exclaimed in happiness. "I was wondering where you  
  
were! Now why didn't you come and greet me at the door? Gettin old, eh  
  
Growlie?"  
  
  
  
"Grow...ith...growl."  
  
  
  
"Strange scent? Do you mean Pori?" James asked in confusion. Growlie shook his  
  
head and replied with some low growls.  
  
  
  
"Human? But not?" James thought for a second, just a second, until it hit him.  
  
"Of course Aqua Marie! I mean she *is* human, but I can see how she isn't  
  
completely human." as James said this fear slowly made it's way into him. "Oh  
  
no! Do you think Netiur will be after her? I mean the only reason she let her  
  
go was because she was human...but if she wasn't completely human then--" James  
  
broke off muttering to himself and started to pace around in the large room.  
  
  
  
"LITHE!" Growlie hated those who paced, it made him uneasy. Besides what was  
  
master talking about anyways? James jumped at the sudden change in tone of his  
  
Growlithe.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Growlie. I guess I shouldn't lose my head, huh? But see, if Netiur  
  
didn't even realize Aqua Marie wasn't completely human, then...huh. I guess she  
  
must be really stupid that or very ignorant, but I willing to go with her being  
  
stupid." James took a deep breath and sat down on the bed once again.  
  
  
  
"Grow-LI-th." Poor Growlie was left with James ramblings, oh well, however many  
  
screws his master had lost. He still loved him, as to prove the fact Growlie  
  
licked his master's hand.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile back in the kitchen**  
  
  
  
"Dear we have to tell him."   
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Why!? Why? Because, that's why."  
  
  
  
"If we tell him now, he'll be angry at us for not telling him sooner."  
  
  
  
"But if he finds out some other way besides us, he'll be even angrier."  
  
  
  
"Sssh…Go to sleep little one. That's true."  
  
  
  
"So we tell him?"  
  
  
  
"Isn't she beautiful John? She has our son's eyes."  
  
  
  
"Damn it Victoria! This is exactly why we have to tell him! We can't keep  
  
pretending!"  
  
  
  
"...I know John...I know..."  
  
  
  
"Victoria, honey, we don't even know what's going on. In order for us to get  
  
the truth out of James, we must do the same for him."  
  
  
  
"Oh John, we know enough. Don't we? We know that this is James and that filthy  
  
creature's daughter. That's all I need to know."  
  
  
  
"But darling, don't you want to know why?"  
  
  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
  
  
"Why this chain won't end! First my brother and then James!"  
  
  
  
"James is still here, unlike your brother."  
  
  
  
"Honey, whatever James is going trough, I'm sure Victor went through it also.  
  
That's why we need to tell him!"  
  
  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
  
  
"Darling, it was something in their eye's. It was like pain and fear, it really  
  
disturbed me, but both of them had the same look. Exactly the same."  
  
  
  
"James had that in his eyes? Our James? The one who was eating ice cream  
  
sandwiches only minutes before?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...our James."  
  
  
  
"Marie, shhhh, it's ok. Daddy will be here soon. John, I *do* want to know why,  
  
but how do you know James knows 'why'?"  
  
  
  
"I don't."  
  
  
  
"John, how do you expect us to tell James?"  
  
  
  
"So we are going to tell him?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we have to don't we?"  
  
  
  
As if on cue, James came down the stairs and jumped the last four, Growlie was  
  
trailing behind.  
  
  
  
"Now how is my little water droplet?" James asked as he picked up his daughter  
  
and swung her around in his arms. Pori heard her new master's voice and came  
  
trotting into the kitchen. As she caught sight of the baby being swung in James  
  
arms she cried.  
  
  
  
"Por, Por, Por va eon*" James laughed and stopped swinging.  
  
  
  
"Of course Pori, mother knows best." he said and flicked his finger at Pori's  
  
nose. Pori snorted but smiled and rubbed against his legs. Merely a child, but  
  
already knew how to care for another.  
  
  
  
John and Victoria watched the exchange in amusement when suddenly John cleared  
  
his throat. James looked at his father quizzically and asked  
  
  
  
"Father, are you sick? Do you need me to run down to the store?"  
  
  
  
"No, no son I'm fine, but your mother and I have something to tell you." James  
  
looked at his father and thought 'Oh oh, I've seen this on TV, either someone is  
  
dying or I have a long lost brother.'  
  
  
  
"Umm...ok...what?"  
  
  
  
"Well, James, we aren't your real..."  
  
  
  
"Real what?"  
  
  
  
John coughed and looked to his wife for help. Victoria looked at her husband in  
  
return and sighed.  
  
  
  
"What your father...uncle is trying to say is that we are not your real  
  
parents." James nodded 'Ah, I was close, I kinda hoped I would have a brother.  
  
Nah, not really.'  
  
  
  
"So, you two aren't my parents? Ok, I heard mo-aunt I guess it is? Call you my  
  
uncle? So my father or mother is one of your guy's siblings?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my brother." John spoke up, he was expecting for James to burst out in  
  
surprise, but he seemed to be taking this pretty well.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...you know what? I should make an autobiography." James sat down on the  
  
couch letting everything sink in, but it must have been to much for he fainted  
  
as soon as he came in contact with the small cushion.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
*Translation: Never, never, never shake a baby. It was a school presentation,  
  
and well I tried to take it seriously, really I did. But there was something  
  
about watching an actor speaking in a monotone about shaking a baby.  
  
  
  
Don't worry, I'll never, never, never shake a baby. Maybe a puppy... ^_-  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Windra: Hmm...I think I may need some more clues ^_^;. The only ghost I know is Casper, but  
  
judging from your fics I would say Beetlejuice? If it's I thought it used to be shown on Nickleodeon...  
  
But I guess I was wrong ^_^ notin new there. They still show Beetlejuice over there in Mexico in   
  
spanish...his name is long O_O. Thanks for your review!  
  
Rocket Brat: It seems your reviews have been gettin deleated ;_; but I appreciate that you're  
  
still readin and enjoyin my fics!  
  
Thorned Rose: Thanks for EVERYTHING! I don't know how I can ever repay you, again thanks!  
  
Nova-chan: Heh, I'm glad you're still here ^_^ I enjoy all of your reviews, thanks for all of your support!  
  
The dude: Don't worry! I won't stop with this fic, I'll get all of them done eventually...Thanks for always  
  
being there, Glad yer back ^_- 


	8. Jessie in Wonderland

Hello! This a very important message that will commence after the beep.....  
  
Hmm.Ah well, I've decided to take a break! Ja, I have! Don't worry I'll probably be back around August.for those of you who care ^_^  
  
Before I leave though, I would like to give a small gift to JamesFan8000! An intermission fic! Vas ist das? Well scroll down to find out! But, before I do that I must thank my reviewers..  
  
Seveninchsprockets: Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me *sniffles* ya I know the layout is messed up, but I hope it will get better XB  
  
The dude: Thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy this small One-shot intermission fic.  
  
Ditto: Ah, a new reader! And a Ditto at that! Neat, I never had a Pokemon read any of my fics before..Thanks fer the review!  
  
Thorned Rose: I'll get you my pretty and your little Dogs too *cackles* Thank you for the review, me heh sorry I haven't reviewed your story yet, it wouldn't let me.Thank you!  
  
Windra: Yup, Mehico with all of them Mehicans.^_^ yup, Jimmy is very calm about this.or is he?  
  
'Æ'è'±'ë'· : Neat name.I think I've seen it before.*shrugs* oh well, I hope you read this mon ami, I want to thank you.for taking time to review my stories, and yes I know my grammar and spelling pretty much sucks.I hope I get better too. As fer the characters being OOC vell.it's a FANfiction.so they can't really be out of character, can they? Here have a muffin.you deserve it. Thank you for the reviews, have fun with this small intermission fic, I would like to know how many mistakes I made XD  
  
X: Cat got you tongue, mien freund? Rocketshippy is James/Jessie pairing. I won't lie..I know that Jessie's reaction was too fast, but I was in a bad mood and well, I just wanted to finish it. I really hope you reply with words next time. And jess, the nymph is twisted.  
  
JamesFan8000: Mon amie, this fic is not in the humor section, vrai? And my humor is seriously.different.so I'm going to give you this small fic.for you. Hope you enjoy and laugh! Laaaaauuuuuuggggghhhhh..P.S. Don't count on my fic getting seriously funny but I'll try to put more comic relief.  
  
Jessie in Wonderland (A/N Wonder what this is a parody of?)  
By: SorrowRain  
  
It was a beautiful day in the land of Pokemon, the sun was shining, and everything was at peace.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"Team Rocket is blasting off ag-ain!!!" The three Pokemon thieves cried as they were sent hurtling through the air, what caused this? Why a small Pikachu, about the size of pack of cigarettes, oh wait hold on.I believe it was a Ditto!  
  
"No!" Jessie screamed as she saw a tree branch zooming in closer to her face, and suddenly.her mind went black.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Ugh" Jessie cried as she stood up, she looked around, there was no sign of her teammates anywhere. She shrugged, they would turn up eventually. Suddenly she heard a noise, she quickly turned and came face to face with Pikachu! At least she thought it was Pikachu, it seemed to be wearing a small vest and a monocle. He also had a small watch in one hand.  
  
"I dare say miss, are you alright?" The Pikachu spoke, Jessie blinked and her lips curved into a smirk. 'Now he's even rarer than before' she thought and calmly walked over to him. The Pikachu's eye twitched and he pulled out a cup of tea from behind him.  
  
"Here miss drink this, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." The Pikachu quickly threw the tea at her and scampered of into the woods all the while repeating 'I'm Late! Oh, so very, very late!' Jessie stood there for a minute and then finally gave chase leaving the tea where it laid.a small Paras came up to it and sipped it and quickly exploded.  
  
Pokemon turned at the noise and slowly turned back to what they where doing before.  
  
"It seems Pikachu has been passing around his tea again." A Pokemon whispered to another.  
  
"Aye, I'll have to ask him for some later."  
  
**XD**  
  
Jessie kept on running, pushing her legs to her limit. She was slowly running out of energy so she stopped and put her hand on a short branch from a tree. She stayed like that for several moments before she noticed that her hand was moving up and down. Jessie screamed and removed her hand from that spot as quickly as she could. Two eyes opened in the night and a smile formed.but the odd thing was.there was no body connecting the two.  
  
"Wot re ye doin 'er..'er in my 'ome? I don't wan ter hertsh ja purty lady." Jessie stared at the mouth that was speaking to her.  
  
"What? I can't understand you, your accent it's too deep.can you say it again, slowly this time?" Jessie asked to the eyes and the mouth that appeared to float.  
  
"W-O-T R YE D-O-I-N 'E-R 'E-R I-N M-Y 'O-M-E? Humans and theys call us shtupid." The mouth and eyes slowly seemed to be gaining a body, a Meowth body at that. Jessie looked at him with her eyes wide.  
  
"Meowth? WOW! How can you do that?" Jessie came up to him and started pulling at his tail. "Wow! We can capture Pikachu!"  
  
" Y, vuld I vant to 'apture the rat? E is de Eens aide, I don't vant to loose my head. Tis to cean." Meowth asked annoyed and snatched his tail back away from Jessie. She shook her head, this wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Can you tell me which way he went at least?" Meowth glared at her, but made a short nod and pointed to his left.  
  
"Dat way, if I vere ye, I try to 'void the mad atter. E's crazy." Meowth warned, of course Jessie didn't understand him so she just nodded her thanks and went to get the rat.  
  
**~~**  
  
This was.odd. There in the middle of a forest was a cottage shaped in the way of a.rice cake? She could here faint humming to a tune that seemed to mix various songs together. Including 'Miss Independent': was it just Jessie, or was that song showing up everywhere?  
  
"Ah, a vistor!" a lavender-headed boy came up to Jessie and started pumping her arm up and down. "Pleased to meet you, I am. My name is James Frederic Kojirou John-Paul Smith Morgan." He paused hoping to see a reaction from the confused girl, when he saw none he added "the Third, at your service." He bowed and quickly dragged Jessie inside his home.  
  
**~~**  
  
Jessie was in shock.here she was inside of a rice cake-shaped home. with James. She forced a smile and, eyes twitching, turned towards James. He didn't seem to notice he was fiddling with his plush Pokemon toys.that were sitting all around the table, covered in bottle caps. Finally James seemed to feel Jessie's gaze upon him, for he turned towards her and smiled.  
  
"Come! We must get you a hat!" It was then that Jessie noticed that James seem to be wearing a green top hat. Green, oh well at least it matched his eyes. James grabbed Jessie by the arm and quickly dragged her into his room.  
  
"You must get ready for your party!" He exclaimed in glee, and made a squeal that only James can make. He stood in front of a small door and opened and held it open for Jessie, bowing as he did so.  
  
Jessie stood there and smacked herself, hoping to wake up.but the attempt failed. Jessie looked to James and smacked him instead.  
  
"WHAT PARTY!!!? WHAT'S GOING ON!!?" James calmly looked up at her and pointed towards the door.  
  
"Pick a hat. Pick a hat. Pick a hat." He repeated closing his eyes as he stood up, and started to twitch every few seconds.  
  
Jessie raised her eyebrow and decided to scream at him again. Big mistake. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! Or I swear.that *hat* will be stuffed down your throat. And you know what? I don't want to wear your stupid hats!" She raised her arm to smack him again but James caught her arm and twisted it slightly.  
  
"Pick. A. Hat." Jessie looked up at James and gulped his eyes were blazing, she had never seen James like this.  
  
"Ok.?" Jessie asked and closed her eyes in fear of getting hurt. James quickly let go of her arm and jumped up and down.  
  
"Yay! Which one do you want? This purple one? Or maybe this blue one? Or." James continued and all Jessie could do was stare at him in awe.he was.simply put.. Krazy.  
  
**~~**  
  
Jessie finally settled on one that had Dratini prints all over it: James nearly squeezed her to death in the hug he gave her. He said 'I knew you would like that one! I knew it!" He then added two blue roses to it, and the hat actually looked kind of nice on Jessie.  
  
"Happy Hat Day!" James cried and threw up bottle caps in the air. Each one clunked Jessie on the head, but she hardly felt it, thanks to her hat. Jessie sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She looked into the forest and made out a small figure moving within it. It was the Pikachu! She looked to James and back at the Pikachu. She tried to creep out without James noticing her but failed.  
  
"Where are you going my friend?" He then caught sight of the Pikachu. "Oh, you're going to go chase it? Don't bother I've tried.he did give me some of his tea though.it was very good. Still want to chase it? Fine but here take this rice cake with you. Never know when it may come in handy." He then turned back and continued to mix the batter to the cake he was fixing for his guest. Jessie raised her eyebrow and shook her head, she then walked out of the door and leapt the fence...in high hopes of capturing that Pikachu.  
  
**~~**  
  
She followed him all the way to an empty patch in the middle of the forest. She could hear faint giggling but ignored it and went back to searching for that Pikachu. The giggling got louder and suddenly two figures popped up in front of her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Twiddle Dee!" Said a squinty-eyed teen.  
  
"Hi! I'm Twiddle Dum!" Said a young girl with orange hair. Jessie blinked and started to laugh. The twerp's friends where dressed in clown outfits. Big shoes, red noses, everything! They looked hilarious! The two twiddles exchanged glances and started their poem that they tell every fellow passer- byer.  
  
"We may not look it"  
  
"But we can sure swallow a pit!"  
  
"There is a queen not far from here."  
  
"Who hates all those who come near."  
  
"The Pikachu is the messenger."  
  
"Pikachu only wishes to be a passenger."  
  
"Sadly, the queen intends to keep him."  
  
"They have a pet dragon named Jim."  
  
"Beware of the queen and her might troops."  
  
"They will sure drive you through loops!"  
  
With that they giggled and slowly disappeared into the forest. Jessie sat there wiping tears from her eyes, and though 'What's a few more minutes?' and started up her laughter once again.  
  
**~~**  
  
She was tired. Tired and sleepy, there is a difference. Tired, sleepy, hungry, and cold. She just wanted to get that Pikachu. She trudged on hoping to find somewhere to rest, oh why bother.the sun's coming up anyway.  
  
Jessie looked at the sunrise and sighed, she'll never get that Pikachu. Her hat was covered with sticks and leaves, Jessie brushed them off and continued on her way. There's a castle! And look there's that pesky Pikachu heading towards it! Jessie broke off into a run, maybe she'll catch it this time!  
  
**~~**  
  
Or not. Jessie was running as fast as her legs could carry her. As soon as Ash in a drag, saw Jessie trying to steal his Pikachu he sent out all of his Pokemon to destroy her. She could feel their attacks at her heels, she then strained herself to run faster, but sadly ran into a cliff side.  
  
'Uh-oh I know what comes next.' Jessie saw a Blastoise come up to her and she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the attack..  
  
**~~**  
  
"Ach!" Jessie opened her eyes and came face to face with a worried James.  
  
"Hey Jessie are you OK? You were out for hours!"  
  
"Wha- Hey what happened to your hat?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your-oh never mind, must've been a dream, although I have a new plan to capture Pikachu! First we need some tea."  
  
So ends the story of Jessie in Wonderland, but what Jessie didn't see was her Dratini patterned hat lying a few feet away from her hidden in the bushes. Could it be? Naw.  
  
**Fini**  
  
Enjoyed it? Hated it? Told you my sense of humor is weird x_x  
  
Well Jamesfan8000 I hope you liked it, and if you didn't well.I have nothing to say but.you asked fer it.  
  
And I hope the rest of yees enjoyed as well, this will be my last update in a while, but I will be back.you can count on that, give me 4 weeks tops =D  
  
And in case you couldn't figure it out an intermission fic is a fic that interupts the story at it's midpoint.or before it.or after it. This is just a break from all of the Drama and junk, so hope you liked. 


	9. My, What a Web We Weave

Chapter 8- My, What a Web We Weave  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Editor: Thorned Rose  
  
Ack! This chappy has to be the sappiest one yet! Ugh...  
  
As to the characters being OOC...I know and I'm sorry, but hey it is in a way an  
  
AU fic. And tis *my* fic, I can do whatever I want *cackels* WoO!  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"James, Jaa-mes, wake up." James eyes fluttered, what happened? Wasn't he just sitting in the couch in the living room? Why was he in bed? He didn't remember walking up to his room.  
  
  
  
"W-What? What am I doing here?" James finally spoke out.  
  
  
  
"Well James, it seems that you have fainted." James jumped, startled at the voice that appeared out of nowhere. He turned to face his newly discovered uncle. John Morgan smiled slightly and patted Growlie on the head.  
  
  
  
"Well, pffft, that's what my character always seems to do when there is to much for me to take in." James muttered and swept the blanket off of him. He got up and stretched and scratched his back. After that, John and James Morgan stared at each other in an awkward silence. Finally, James cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"So, where's my dad? Why did he leave me with you?" He was trying to be calm about this, didn't want his parents to think him insane.  
  
  
  
"Your dad is where he has always been, at Sea Foam Beach." John replied, and then he started to scratch Growlie much harder than before. Growlie whined and tried to pull away but John prevented that.  
  
  
  
"Huh, I think I've been there before. Yea that place with all of those surfers...that was the time we got stuck up on that huge cliff thing with all of those Gyarados surrounding us." James said with his eyes starting to glaze over. John noticed this and panicked he quickly slapped his nephew across the face. James hardly noticed until after 10 seconds later, when he finally held his hand across the spot on his face and remarked with a "Yee-ouch!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry so-James, but you seemed to be how you say...losing it." John said with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Eh, that's ok happens all the time." James replied with a small wave of his hand and started to ask more questions of his past.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
John couldn't answer all of his son's questions, but he did his best. Finally, James came around the subject of his mother. John gulped and started to run his finger across the collar of his shirt. He really didn't know Victor's wife, and James did have a suspicion that she was dead thanks to that-good-for-nothing-do-nothing nymph. So he gently told James the truth, and it seemed this plus all of the past events, hit him...it was as awaking from a dream. James started up his tears, and with each new tear came a heart filled sob. His body racked with gut-wrenching sobs and the only thing he had to console him was his uncle and his Growlie. 'No Jessie.' James thought and his sobs became stronger and more forceful.  
  
  
  
'Jessie' James mind repeated over and over. He could hear her words of encouragement followed by her anger-filled screams that told him of his failure. He could hear the Team Rocket motto...playing in his head in the background. He was going insane! Finally, he could hear Jessie's laugh, not her evil laugh...no, the one she saved for him and Meowth. Soon after the laugh, images came up...so many images: his cross-dressing with Jessie, him and Jess digging up holes for the twerps to fall in, and in last came the look of disappointment in Jessie's eyes as he told her of his daughter. Unable to bear the images and the motto any longer he bolted out of the room clutching his head in agony.  
  
  
  
Uncle and pet watched as he did so with worried glances upon their faces. John motioned to Growlie to go and follow and Growlie replied with a small 'lie' and set off to do what Pokémon friends did best: console.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
The scene was beautiful, the sky had a tint of red and the water was pure blue...odd. James sighed, happy to get away from reality for a second and he let his hair flow with the wind, letting it carry his hair and making them dance along. He closed his eyes in content and walked closer to the small beach his family had in front of their mansion. He could make out the tiny shapes of sailboats that were headed off to the docks, which weren't to far from the estate.  
  
  
  
James let his newfound fear of water to subside and let himself enjoy the calmness of the sea. His mind wandered to past events, and on how he should handle them. He felt another presence and he turned quickly in battle pose, he was still suffering from his paranoia, but who wouldn't after what he has been through? He let his shoulders fall as he saw that it was only Growlie, and he smiled a sad smile towards his life-long friend. Growlie trotted over to his master and started to cuddle against him. And in doing so, he started up a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Growlie...I-I'm so confused, I don't really even know who *I* am anymore. My whole life was a sham! Everything was a lie!"  
  
  
  
"Groowl"  
  
  
  
"Well, I know your friendship wasn't a lie Growlie, I know that."  
  
  
  
"Lie...liie...the!"   
  
  
  
James laughed his tears were no longer showing, "Thank you Growlie. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Growlie smiled in that dog way and the duo both stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the view and the weather.  
  
  
  
"Growlie?"  
  
  
  
"Ithe?"  
  
  
  
"I-I know what I have to do...and that requires me to leave here... Growlie...again, leave you." Growlie whined but nodded, he gave a low moan that only James could catch. "When? I'll stay a week...to get my self prepared...supplies, food, and of course mucho dinero."  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
A week came and went. James made sure to make his time with his aunt and uncle worthwhile...there were many farewell hugs of course, and in the case of Aqua Marie: much crying.  
  
  
  
"James, I just want to say I'm very proud of you...and I want to give you two going away presents." John Morgan smiled and walked over to their small garage, James watched with a confused look on his face and exchanged glances with Pori. Pori shrugged and followed John, Victoria ushered him on still holding onto Aqua Marie.   
  
  
  
" Say hi to your new car!" James mouth dropped open and just stared shocked at his new car. "Consider it an act of apology for our past deeds." James just turned to look back at his uncle with his mouth still open. Victoria cleared her throat and shoved John; John put on a forced smile and pulled out a big suitcase from the car. "...And 2 million dollars."  
  
  
  
"John!" Victoria cried, and John sighed and pulled out another suitcase from behind him.  
  
  
  
"4 million." he muttered, and handed both suitcases to a gaping James. "Well don't just stand there acting like a Magikarp, get going!" John smiled and pulled James into a hug, and Victoria handed Aqua Marie back to him...giving a kiss to them both.   
  
  
  
"I-I don't know what to say...wait I do...THANK YOU!!!" James started to jump up and down and threw both suitcases in the back of his new blue convertible. He jumped up and squeezed his uncle and aunt as hard as he could, waterfalls coming from his eyes. "THANK YOU!!"  
  
  
  
"Eh--eh--eh-no-no-problem." John said while being squeezed to death.  
  
  
  
"Woo! C'mon you two! We're riding in style!" James placed Aqua Marie in the car seat that was already inside. Aqua Marie giggled happily and quickly started to whine for Pori, who jumped in right next her a few seconds later. James smiled at them and turned to his aunt, uncle and Growlie.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for everything...the money, the car, and the ice cream sandwiches. Thank you for telling me the truth...I'll visit whenever I can, and..." James trailed off, a lump forming in his throat, but then he forced a smile and jumped into the car.  
  
  
  
"Take care! Remember to call every Sunday!" Victoria cried, tears falling down her face and she pulled out her handkerchief and started to wave as James started up the engine.  
  
  
  
"Of course mother!" Victoria looked confused at first, but then slowly a smile crept on her face. Now, her tears were of joy.  
  
  
  
"Bye, my boy! Remember we're always here if you need us!" John cried as the boy drove off into the sunrise. James waved his hand acknowledging that he heard his uncle.  
  
  
  
The couple and the old dog watched as their loved ones drove off, they stayed until they were sure they couldn't see them anymore. They sighed and the couple hugged, and went inside to continue on with their life.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The engine finally slowed after three hours and stopped at the edge of the cliff. James glanced up and saw the cabin at the top.   
  
  
  
"Well here it is you two, my real father's place." James was nervous, after all, his dad did abandon him for no known reason what so ever. What if he didn't want James now either? Could he handle another rejection? "Pori stay here and watch Aqua Marie, I'll be right back, I'm gonna see if 'Pop' is home.  
  
  
  
Pori nodded her affirmative and cuddled closer to the car seat. James gulped and trudged on towards the cliff. Five minutes later, he was still trudging but not with so much enthusiasm as before.  
  
  
  
"I *gasp* wonder *wheeze* why *gasps* he lives so high up?" James moaned in relief as he saw that he finally made it to the top. He fell to the ground and crawled his way over to the door and rapped it slightly. An older version of James appeared through the doorway, he looked all around trying to find the source of the noise that came from outside. Finally, James gathered enough strength to whisper "Down here."  
  
  
  
Victor looked down and much to his surprise saw his son lying face down on the ground. "James? Is that really you?"  
  
  
  
"Is it that obvious?" James asked as he tried to stand up, he succeeded but barely. He staggered and walked into his father's open arms, unfortunately Victor wasn't gentle on his hug...leaving poor James breathless once again.  
  
  
  
Victor finally released his hold on James and looked up and down at him. "John and Victoria told me the whole story, they called just half an hour ago...so I guess I got lots of explaining to do, huh?" Victor looked to his son for an answer, but James was already walking slowly down the hill. Victor saw his son about to hit a rock, but his warning came a wee bit to late. James fell with a speed that would make a Persian jealous.  
  
  
  
Victor winced at his son's screams and looked down the cliff to see if he was all right, much to his surprise...he was. It took a lot to take out a former Team Rocket member.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
An hour later James finally got everything out of the car, and he was exhausted. Victor was to busy being a grand-father to notice, and Pori was already fast asleep next to Pookah. James hated to be a bother, but he came here for answers, and he was going to get them...no matter how tired he was.  
  
  
  
Victor was singing 'Brahms Lullaby' to his granddaughter; Aqua Marie was slowly but steadily drooping her eyes to the song. Not soon after, she was sleeping like a...baby. James smiled and took his daughter away from his father and laid her in her car seat, it was all they had until they could buy a crib. James sighed happily as he watched her sleep, but soon snapped out of it when he saw his dad doing the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Victor, I have some questions to ask you." Victor's eyebrow rose at his name, he was expecting James to be angry with him...but he was at least expecting a 'dad' but then again, Victor guessed he would have to earn that title.  
  
  
  
"And I'm here to give you the answers...what do you want to know?"  
  
  
  
"Everything." Victor paused to look at the clock: 10:45. He guessed they did have plenty of time for everything.   
  
  
  
"Sure, but it will take time."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that, I have all of the time in the world."   
  
  
  
"...Ok we'll start from the beginning...."  
  
  
  
***Wee! The Beginning! Of TIME***  
  
  
  
There once was a creature, which lived in a giant void of nothing. No one knows who or what this creature exactly is...but we do know it *has* great power.   
  
  
  
Before there was a universe, before there was time or anything of the sort...there was just the creature. The creature got lonesome and decided to create worlds for it to play with, and so he did...many of his worlds became lost or the species that lived among it died. After many attempts he finally realized what he was missing...life's essentials...he completely forgot about them. After all he didn't need them, why should others? So, with new knowledge he created Fire, Water, Earth and Air. They each had a different personality, and they each had their different views...not like the creator's past creations.  
  
The creator was tired, and so asked them to create a world and life, the elements were honored and gladly obeyed and created the planet Earth. Now it was time for life, the elements wondered what they could make. Fire chose dragons, Water chose nymphs, Earth chose elves, and Air didn't create any life...it chose to create something that would *give* life. So it made a deal with Earth and Water, Air would be able to hold clouds. That way Water will be able to spread through the sky, and Earth would be able to drink when the clouds got heavy. The creator was impressed with the element's intelligence, and was slowly getting jealous.  
  
  
  
After seeing the elements and their creations in action, the creator realized that he gave them to much power, and so created Mew. Mew was born with all of the elements inside of her and also with the power to give and create life; she questioned her existence to the creator. The creator explained.  
  
  
  
"You are to keep the elements in check, I'm giving you control..." Mew nodded and went to stop the elements before they destroyed the Earth with their creations.   
  
  
  
Mew slowly explained what the creator wanted of the elements to the elements. The elements were confused; they were only doing what they were told. Suddenly Mew saw creatures similar to the elves except that they were taller. Mew questioned the elements on what these new creatures were, the elements told her. Humans.  
  
  
  
"Humans?" Mew questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we each created our own race of these humans, each connected with our own element. Water has her race, Earth has hers, Air has his, and I have mine." Fire proudly explained.  
  
  
  
"We gifted them with intelligence." Air whispered, worried that they had used their power unwisely in doing so.  
  
  
  
Mew panicked, knowing this would anger her master. She quickly created Pokémon, each one a different type for the different type of humans. She had wished that the Pokémon would destroy them, before the humans could do any damage, who knew what power they possesed...but to her surprise the Pokémon chose to become *friends* with the humans.  
  
  
  
Far off, the creator saw this...and decided to create its own race of humans. The humans had something that was very interesting, and this made the creator even more jealous of the elements. It wanted to prove that *it* was the creator not the elements, and so our human race was created. 'Now' thought the creator 'What to do with the elements' creations?' Mew suggested leaving them, after all they couldn't cause any harm, the Pokémon seem to like them. The creator thought about this and agreed, but it wouldn't leave the element's human race...they wouldn't respect the creator, only the elements. That would be a problem.  
  
  
  
So, the creator told the elements what it wished to do with the races of human that they created. They were crest-fallen, the elements had to kill their own children! The elements hesitantly agreed, all except Fire. He was angry with the creator, how could he just kill his children!? After he worked so hard to make them happy...Fire then decided to go against the creator's wishes and gathered a pair of humans from each race of the elements, and hid them away from the other elements' wrath. The creator, however saw this and punished Fire, by keeping him away from humans...until they could find him on their own. The creator allowed the pairs of humans to live, but they could only reproduce within themselves and the other elemental creations.   
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
"Nice story, confusing, but nice." James said. " But what does that have to do with my problem?"  
  
  
  
" Oookay, to sum it up, the nymph is after you, because her time is near. She has angered Water and is suffering for it, so she wants you to make an heir. She wants your genes...our genes."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Simple, we're descendents of Water's ancient race. Your mother was as well."  
  
  
  
"I'm still confused...this is making any sense..."  
  
  
  
"It will soon enough...it will soon enough..."  
  
  
  
************  
  
*cough* I you want to find out which element you belong to just tell me your B-day. I'll give it ta ya in the next chappy! Now for review thanks!  
  
Thorned Rose: Thanks for all of your help!! Thank you, my story wouldn't be the same without cha! Hope to see more of your fic soon! Heh he, Gotta luv that Meowth!  
  
Windra: I think I liked your review the best XD Thanks for everything and reviewing for every chapter. I hope to see more of your work soon!  
  
Seveninchsprockets: Write more comedy? Why of course! Your review did worry me though, I see that kind of stuff without being drunk X_o Should I be worried?   
  
The dude: Thanks for always being there! Woo! ^^ I'm glad you care about my works so much, thanks for being my first reviewer ever!!  
  
Rocket Brat: Thanks for the review! I'm glad the link worked for you! I also thank you for always being there...Danke!  
  
"'Æ'è'±'ë'": Sorry 'bout the name ^_^;; I think the random periods were a work of FFN, they were meant to be either comma's or ... I'm glad you found it interesting. Thanks for pointing out my errors, they help out for future chapters! 


	10. Tis a dismal life

Chapter 9- Tis a Dismal Life  
  
By: The New and improved Krazy Xanadu(was SorrowRain, the name sounded to depressing fer me ^^)!  
  
All my past chapters got deleted ;_; My lappy died...so I decieded to work differently on the layout ^_^  
  
Hey if anyone is readin this, sorry for not updatin, but you guys haven't either *points* Anyway after this chapter, many people will hate me...But be sure to read the note at the end! It explains stuff...  
  
**~2 years later~**  
  
"Oy Jess! Wake up! We have a meetin with da boss in 15 minutes!" a small charm-cat could be seen atop of a woman with a beatiful face, yet it had seemed tired and older than it actually was.  
  
"Tell 'im to wait! I need to get my beauty sleep after all!" Meowth smiled at Jessie's words, he loved it when she acted like she use too. It had been 2 long years since Jessie decided to leave James. Meowth was still a bit angry at her for not letting him decide on what to do, he was also angry for her leaving poor James in the forest alone without any Pokemon.  
  
"Pfft, no amount of sleep in the world would be able ta help ya!" Meowth jumped off from Jessie's stomach and headed towards the door. "Don't forget to bring the boss's new Pokemon!" a while later the charm-cat was gone from the room.  
  
Jessie sighed and got up from her bed, during the past two years, Meowth and Jessie moved up on the Team Rocket rank. They were no longer the two failures they used to be, now they were the two top agents since Myamato. Why had this happened? Many were disappointed in Jessie and Meowth, they thought that they were going to be the ones to go far in the world. The ones who would be free from Team Rocket, then they thought maybe it had to do with James' death. After all he and Jessie were close.  
  
The young top Team Rocket member quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights, she could see faint signs of aging. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to have her beauty forever! Then again...she was supposed to have James forever...she remembered how she told Giovanni that James died on a mission. He believed it, and why shouldn't he? Jessie seemed depressed enough.   
  
Jessie growled at her reflection and shoved her fist through the mirror. The small pieces of glass nipped at her flesh, causing wounds to start up. She quickly snapped out of her funk and looked at her hand in horror. What was she becoming?   
  
**~~**  
  
Jessie moaned as she wrapped her hand in a bandage. She then fell down onto her bad and wept.   
  
"...Jess?" The charm-cat's head peeked from the doorway. He saw her crying and hesitated on going to her side, he finally decided that Jessie need a friend now...not a partner. "Hey Jess, what's up?" he asked, as if she wasn't crying.  
  
"Go away. I'm fine." she sniffled, trying to hold her sobs in.  
  
"Please! Don't give me dat! I'm here fer ya!" Meowth cried out.  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." Meowth felt his fur bristle.  
  
"Dontcha tell me what I wouldn't understand! I've been through the same things as ya have!" Meowth shouted, in hopes that Jessie would tell him what was wrong.  
  
"I miss James! Ok? I know I shouldn't but..."  
  
"Why shouldn't ya? He was your friend for many years! Yer best friend! I miss old Jimmy too!"  
  
"It-it was more than that...."  
  
"More? 'Ow?" He asked with a slight Meow.  
  
"I don't really know...it's just seeing him there standing with a baby...his baby...James' baby...but not Jessie..." Meowth gaped at her words.  
  
"Ya luv' 'im?"  
  
"Loved him, Meowth, loved."  
  
"B-But Jess! You gave poor Jimmy no time to explain! How do you know--" Meowth was broken off by Jessie.  
  
"How do I know!? No one has a child with someone they don't love!"  
  
"Jess, you don't know that!" Meowth pleaded at her, he always hated being torn apart from James, maybe this was his chance to create their Team Rocket again. "Jess, maybe he didn't love her...maybe it was a mistake! You just left 'im, and you're not even sure why!"   
  
"...It has been two years Meowth, all of that is in the past." Jessie stood up from the bed and grabbed the Pokeball that sat atop of the desk. "Now come on, we're late." Meowth sighed and bounded off after her.  
  
**~~**  
  
"A Dratini? You brought me another Dratini?" Giovanni asked inspecting the dragon Pokemon.  
  
"We could get ya sometin else if ya'd like." Meowth commented, his paws held up in the defense stance.  
  
"Yes...In fact I've been hearing about a certain Pikachu-" Jessie groaned.  
  
"Please sir, you know our needs. No Pikachu hunting, we've had enough of that."  
  
"Yes, but if you get me this, I'll be sure your reward will be great." He pulled out a checkbook from the pocket of his jacket. He scribbled some numbers and handed the check to Jessie. Meowth clambered up Jessie's shoulder and his eyes widened at the number on the check.  
  
"T-this is very generous of you sir...and all of this, for a Pikachu?" Jessie stuttered out, and Giovanni held up his finger.  
  
"Not just any Pikachu, this one can control water, or so I hear."  
  
"Oh? And how do we now which Pikachu is which? I mean...how do we know that we'll get the one for you?" Giovanni chuckled and stood up and walked to his cabinet. He opened the drawer and pulled out a vanilla folder. He opened it up, flipping through the pages, and finally threw it at Jessie.  
  
"This information, shall help you greatly." Jessie caught the folder and stared down at the label. Victor Morgan; Classified.  
  
**~~**  
  
We see a young man, with a young girl playing with his hair. We peer down closer and take in our surroundings. They're in a shop, we step outside of the small store and see the name of it. 'Sparkling Statues' We peer through the window and see millions of Pokemon throughout the store. We gasp at the many different legendary Pokemon, we then see how they are unmoving. We frown and realize that they are statues, very realistic ones. We smile and walk inside into the store once again.  
  
"Daddy, pwease can I go to the bweach?"  
  
"I told you wait for Grand-pa." The young man sighed as he wiped down a Charmander lamp. The young man then watched it shine in the light, he smiled and flicked the light switch on. The girl stopped her whining and laughed gleefully.  
  
"I made that one!" She cried and hugged her dad. "Pwease can I keep it?" she gave him the lip and teared up her eyes.  
  
"Pumpkin, if you keep all of the ones you make, how are we going to sell anything?"  
  
"I dunno, I saw something on TV, and they said I could make lemonage to make moneys."  
  
"Why make lemonade when you can make Popsicles?" The girl looked at him confused and then she started to laugh.  
  
"I can make ice cream too! And I make good statues, right?"  
  
"Yea, right." The man rolled his eyes and made a face at her.  
  
"Aw, com' on Daddy! You paint ok too!"   
  
"What do you mean 'ok'?" He grabbed her and started tickling her. She started to struggle in his grasp laughing and kicking.   
  
"I's gots to go pee!" She cried out and so James finally let go of her. She gave a lop-sided smile and jumped on her dad.  
  
"Just kitting!" she cried as she started to tickle her father.  
  
"Stop!" He laughed "That's cheating!" With a tinkle of the bell, a woman walked through the door. She glanced at them with a raised eyebrow and broke out in a grin.  
  
"Honey!" James cried. "You're here early!" He pushed Aqua-Marie off of him and she giggled.  
  
"Well yes, they let out school early today!" The young girl laughed and beckoned Aqua-Marie to her. Aqua Marie smirked at her father and jumped into Itsumu's arms.  
  
"Mommy, can I go to the bweach?" James dusted him self off and walked over to his wife, he tripped over the lamp cord and fell flat on his face. The Charmander lamp shattered, and Itsumu gasped.  
  
"James are you all right?" James groaned and sat up.  
  
"Not again! It's a miracle how this business managed to stay up for a year! I really should close it down..."  
  
"James don't you dare! This is the place were I met you and Marie!" Itsumu extended her hand and James took it and swirled her around.  
  
"I remember Darling, I will never forget it! I was working on the block of ice* that Marie froze up, carving it into a..Meowth. When you walked in! You with your beautiful brown hair," the lavender-headed young man ran his fingers in a circular motion through her hair. "And your beautiful brown eyes, such loveliness." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Yes...I remember how startled I was when I saw your daughter. When I saw her creating that ice, with Pori...I nearly screamed!"  
  
"You did, hon!"  
  
"I did?" James nodded. He then bent down and picked up Aqua-Marie.  
  
"Here take her to her grand-pa, and then we can have some time alone." He winked and Itsumu blushed. Suddenly a loud explosion that could be heard from outside, James yelled to Itsumu to hold on to Marie. He ran to the back of the store with both of them and huddled in the closet.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" No...it can't be!  
  
"And make it one 'n a half!" Itsumu was crying and holding onto Marie. Marie clutched at her and kept muttering 'Mommy' over and over again.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!" James then heard the door to the store open. He told his family to stay in place and peeked through the back door.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James the gasped and went to the front of the store.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"James?"  
  
**~~**  
  
Short ja? *dodges flames* I didn't make Itsumu up! In a future episode James falls in love with her X_o What a breaker for Rocketshippers huh? I think he even wanted to leave Team Rocket to stay with her, but they managed to blast off before he could do so.  
  
*Aqua-Marie has the same powers as her actual birth mother, but not her appearece. The nymph doesn't know this ^_-  
  
I thank everyone for their reviews and if you're wondering if this will get Rocketshippy, you'll have to read to find out ^^ I am *so* evil.  
  
Rocket Brat: Yea, everything is fine for now...Mwah ha ha! and nein I don't speak German fluently. Danke for the review!  
  
SeveninchSprockets: How long ago was it that you told me the chapter of 'Inside' would be up within a week? lol. Take your time I was just kidding, and I thank you for your reviews!!  
  
Windra: I'm glad you enjoyed the legend, it was what took me the longest to work it out ^^;; Thanks for you reviews, and I hope to see more of your fics soon!  
  
Thorned Rose: Yea yous gots two elements! Water and Fire, lucky all I have is Air. I love to see more of you fics, and please continue soon!  
  
Memphis: This fic will be filled with twists so get ready! Hope to see more of your fics soon too! I thank you for being here from the very beginning. 


	11. Can you believe it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tokeri, Aqua-Marie, and umm...the nymph. If anyone one, for some odd reason, would like to use them, please tell me first.  
  
*sniffles* I hope people are still readin this, I wanted to get this up sooner, but I couldn't...anyway Here is the long awaited Chapter 10!...I think   
  
Chapter 10- Would ya believe it?  
  
The former team rocket member didn't move or say anything. He blinked at Jessie and then glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Itsumu and young Aqua-Marie. They were both poking out their heads from the edge of the door and looking at him in worry. The man then turned his gaze towards his ex-partner in crime. He hardly noticed that Meowth was sitting right next to her, he could hardly register the fact that she was back.  
  
Meowth looked from both Jessie and James and a wide smile spread over his face.  
  
"Jimmy-Boy!!" the cat cried out. He then ran and flung himself into James' arms. James was shocked at first but then a huge smile lit up on his face.  
  
"Meowth! I thought I would never see you again!" he gave the small Pokemon a squeeze and Meowth squeezed back. James laughed joyously with small tears edging his eyes. "I missed you!"  
  
Jessie looked at the small reunion and then saw the woman and child behind them. She turned away quickly and stared at the floor. That face...the child...Jessie looked back up and saw the girl's same bright green eyes that reminded her so much of James. Jessie fiddled with the gun in her pocket slowly sliding her hand over the safety. She pulled it out and pointed it towards her former-partner.  
  
In distance she could hear Itsumu's warnings to James. James turned towards Jessie with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. Meowth too looked at Jessie with the same shocked expression.  
  
"Hand over the Pikachu." She strained out, no matter what...she still had her job. Meowth glare at Jessie and climbed atop James' head.  
  
"Jess!" The cat cried out. "Wat do ya tink you are doin?"  
  
"Move out of the way Meowth. We have a job to do. I won't say it again hand over the Pikachu!" her hands trembled and she saw the gun waver in her hands, it was like it wasn't connected to her any more. She could no longer control her arms or hands. She saw her finger slowly press down on the trigger. The red-haired woman looked frantically up at James, trying to apologize...she couldn't control it. What she saw in James' face surprised her; his face was unusually calm.   
  
"Jess! Look at yourself! Wat are ya doin?" Meowth looked at her with pleading eyes. He grasped James' head harder than he had ever done before. James cried out in pain and Meowth saw his blood on his paws. Meowth stared at them in horror. "Jess look! Do you want more of this? Blood on your hands!?" Meowth then started to lick the wound he caused on James head in panic. James chuckled.  
  
"You're gunna have a purple hairball if you don't stop Meowth." He pulled Meowth off his head and set him on the floor. He glanced at his wife and daughter through the corner of his eye. He mouthed 'Don't worry' and smiled sadly and turned towards Jessie. "Hey Jess, long time no see." He tried to ignore the gun that was pointing right at him. Meowth was busy trying to clean off the blood from his paws, and didn't notice that the former partner in crime was trying to talk to Jessie.  
  
"H-hand over the Pikachu Ja-sir, and you won't get hurt." She stammered out keeping her poker face on.  
  
"Sir? I'm a Sir? Wow!" He turned towards his wife "Hear that honey? I'm a Sir!" Itsumu nodded numbly and held onto the sobbing Aqua-Marie. James saw this and tried to console her "Aww...Ice Drop don't worry Jessie puts on a mean front put once you get past it you'll find a shining gem inside of her." The man turned back towards Jessie. "Ain't that right Jessie?" he smiled but one could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"James...I'm not kidding hand over the Pikachu!" Jessie cried out almost begging she was slowly calming down her emotions.   
  
"...I'm sorry Jess but *I* don't have a Pikachu. I do have a large number of other Pokemon though..." He then waved his arms all around him, indicating all of the statues in his store. "These are the only Pokemon with me right now Jess, so I'm sorry I can't help you." James then took one step forward towards Jessie hoping that she would calm down with humor. Meowth finally finished cleaning his fur and looked from James to Jessie.  
  
"Put da gun down Jess, you heard what Jimmy said." Meowth told the woman calmly. Jessie looked at the gun that was still in her hands and she finally released the grip on the gun and let it fall to the floor. Jessie sighed in relief and looked at the floor where the gun lay. She then looked back up at James with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what came over her, she guessed her pent up emotions finally got the better of her. Jessie then smiled and grinned devilishly towards James. The red-haired woman came up to the man and gave him a hearty hug.  
  
"I'm sorry...sir. I wasn't thinking clearly." James hugged her back, confused at her quick change in emotions. Itsumu then decided to come out with Aqua Marie in tow still sniffling and rubbing her eyes slowly. Itsumu cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at James. James grinned sheepishly and quickly broke free from Jessie's hold.   
  
"Um honey...this is Jessie, and Jessie this is Itsumu my um..."  
  
"Wife." Itsumu glared at James and shook Jessie's hand "Pleased to meet you." She said in a tone that made the penguins shiver.   
  
"Likewise." Jessie said in a tone that made the penguins dive into the icy water seeking warmth. The child, man, two women, and the Pokemon stared at one another for what seemed like ages. The women were not taking their glares off each other and the child was playing with the Meowth's whiskers.  
  
"So..." James rubbed his hands together "Who's hungry?"  
  
**~~**  
  
James dropped off Aqua-Marie with a stunned Victor as he saw Jessie. Victor mouthed a question to James and James shook his head and made a small motion with his hand. Victor nodded and gave Jessie a grim smile and a quiet hello, and went back inside the cottage at the cliff's edge with Aqua-Marie trailing behind laughing happily that she could finally go to the beach.  
  
James and Itsumu smiled and Itsumu wrapped her arm around James'. Meowth saw Jessie tense at this, but it was so faint that Meowth almost didn't catch it. Meowth smiled 'So you don't love him anymore do you?' he thought.  
  
"So where do you guys want to go eat?" Itsumu questioned.  
  
"*Anywhere* besides seafood." moaned James, but he suddenly remembered it wasn't just him and Itsumu anymore. "Unless you guys want to of course." He fidgeted as he saw how uncomfortable the scene was, Itsumu wasn't willing to forget that Jessie held James up at gunpoint.  
  
"Well I have been in a mood for Chinese." Jessie spoke up "Actually...we have that every day, so how about just regular hamburgers?" James hesitated he didn't really eat much as of late, which if Jessie and Meowth knew they would be stunned, and he didn't really eat hamburgers either.  
  
"Sure, we love hamburgers, right honey?"  
  
"...yup..."   
  
**~~**  
  
"Hey waiter! Waiter!!" Meowth called out over the clatter of the restaurant. A young man could be seen and he turned towards the table and quickly turned his head back and fled into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie questioned with an eyebrow raised. Suddenly the boy came out of the kitchen with sunglasses on and a hat one. He came over to the table ignoring the odd looks the people at the table.  
  
"Are you ready to order." He mumbled clearly avoiding James, his head was turned towards Jessie and Meowth who sat across from Itsumu and James. James was trying to figure out who this was and why he was avoiding him so, and then it hit him.  
  
"Tokeri?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "What are you doing here?" he looked at his watch "It's your shift! Who's watching the store!?" The young man sighed and removed his sunglasses, which revealed bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hombre..." he answered rubbing his hand behind his head in embarrassment.   
  
"HOMBRE!? HOMBRE!? He's who you chose as your cover-up if I ever found out?"  
  
"I thought you would think he was just there...um...being there."  
  
"But Tokeri! Hombre!?" he groaned and stood up from the table. "Sorry you guys I'm going to have to cut this date short." James grabbed Tokeri by the arm and began to drag him to the door, as he did so he muttered. "Hombre?" he shook his head but one could see he was trying hard not to smile. Tokeri noticed this and his panic quickly fled. He looked back at the four figures at the table.  
  
"Nice meeting you, hope to see you-" and he was out the door, the bells tinkled when they left the restaurant and the Team Rocket members stared after them in shock. Itsumu fidgeted slightly and called another waiter.   
  
**~~**  
  
Ok..ok so it may have been a little fast paced, but I'm sure they'll talk about it later.  
  
Anyway this fic is gettin *really strange*...but I still enjoy reviews!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone hope you keep on reviewin!!  
  
once again THANK YOU!!  
  
Memphis: Oh yes, it's crazy ain't it? Thanks for being here from the very beginning and I hope you're still here!  
  
Thorned Rose: I updated! And they'll be sure to talk soon, but James and Jessie couldn't cause of Itsumu...THANK JOO!!!  
  
Windra: No cliffy here I don't think, and I thank you to for being here from the very begginning, THANK YOU!!!  
  
Kiriska: Idi!! Yes Mew can talk, and here's more! Danke!  
  
RocketBrat: Heh yea mispellings, that's me. Anyway I thank you for being there too and I hope to see some more! THANK YOU!! 


	12. Magikarp Man and lots of Babble

What can I say, but sorry. I made this chapter nice and long and hope all of you guys are still out there. I would love to hear from you guys once again, and be sure for me to update faster, Thanks for your continued support, and I'll never give up this FIC!!  
  
Thanks are at the bottom. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, to push me to go faster for the next chapter. It really does help.  
  
Chapter 12- Magikarp Men and lots of Babble  
  
As the noise of the chimes quieted down, Jessie turned to face Itsumu. Itsumu had her head bowed down with a small smile playing on her lips, she continued to smile as she picked up her tea and slowly sipped it. Jessie raised her eyebrow at this woman's behavior.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Nothing really, its just Tokeri is always getting himself into trouble, James is sort of a father figure to him, ever since his real father died." Meowth spat out his drink with a fit of laughter.   
  
"Father figure!? No ways! Are we talking about the same Jimmy? Do you hear that Jess? James has twos kids!" Meowth snorted with laughter "This is like some twisted soap opera, 'The Day in the Life of Team Rocket!'" As Meowth continued to laugh, Jessie leaned in closer to Itsumu.  
  
"Really? Is James that good of a…role model?"   
  
"Of course! I mean, I guess he just spoils his kids rotten, but he does discipline them every once in a while. Aqua Marie couldn't be happier!"  
  
"Aqua Marie?"  
  
"James legitimate daughter, I understand he only had his father's help to care for the child. I fell in love with them both. Of course, Aqua Marie a little later, James for some reason wouldn't introduce me to her…" Itsumu gave a sort of sly smile towards Jessie. "I soon found out why…and it just made me love them both even more." Blue eyes locked and Jessie tried desperately to understand and make the situation clear.   
  
"So you're not the Aqua child's *real* mother?" Jessie questioned staring Itsumu down, daring her to answer. Meowth casually listened from the corner of the table, also curious to know the answer, as he pretended to be interested in his French fries.   
  
"Oh how I wish I was! But sadly no, I barely met them both a year ago. Since then James and I have tried to have another child, but no luck yet." She gave another one of her small smiles and nervously began to sip her tea once more.   
  
"Any idea why it hasn't worked?" Jessie asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm hoping we just need time, I would hate not having a child of mine and James, especially I fear that it's me. Since James already seems to have a child of his own."  
  
"So yous don't know Aqua Marie's real muther?" Meowth asked quietly as he noticed Jessie slightly shaking.  
  
"No. And I doubt I will. James told me just one thing about her and then steered of the subject. That he feared for Aqua Marie's life and his as well when he was around her. Some how, he put, it's like she makes your insides feel cool and warm at the same time. And for awhile you're at bliss, but them the same feeling seems to turn, and somehow…somehow she mages to damage your senses, then confusion rises on what you really want." Itsumu laughed nervously, "He also added that only two things helped him get through her at his time of need…his two friends waiting for him to return. Soon he said he met up with her again, this time his friends left him, but he had Aqua Marie and Pori, his Vaporeon."  
  
"Jimmy gots a Vaporeon?" Meowth changed the subject, warily eyeing Jessie.  
  
"Oh yes, and plenty of other Pokemon as well. They're getting to be quite a handful! But Pori happens to be one of his most loyal and his favorite, he says he doesn't choose favorites, but you can tell." Itsumu gave a small chuckle and then noticed Jessie's glazed look. Itsumu smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat, her eyes loosing their glow and the smile leaving her face.   
  
"You know Miss—"  
  
"Just call me Jessie." Itsumu nodded and shifted her position. She shot her face downward and started playing with the napkin on the table.  
  
"Want to know how old I am, Jessie?" Itsumu paused for a bit, and continued when she didn't receive an answer "I am nineteen. Nineteen! And I already believe I have found the person I'm meant to be with. I also have a daughter! Kind of hard to believe, huh? Jessie…tell me, how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty." Jessie answered in monotone, slightly curious to see where this was going.  
  
"Interesting. James is too. Can you believe how…young we are? I'm a married woman at nineteen! And you are not even old enough to drink!" Jessie raised her eyebrow, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss…Jessie. It's just that you have to understand, I know I'm too young, but James and I fell in love! I fell in love with his caring and understanding, and although he is childish and whines quite a bit. I can accept that because I believe that when one loves another that's what they do!" Itsumu stopped in mid-speech and looked into Jessie's eyes. Itsumu looked down again after seeing the hurt in her opponent's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized once more. "It's just I'm nervous. That's all." She shifted in her seat slightly and turned to look at the waiters balancing their trays. "James has said much about you." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand it. You've hurt him, abandoned him, and you were almost going to shoot him…and yet somehow in his heart he can always forgive you. I have always feared that he would never get over you, and over the months I've convinced myself of the fact. Now that you're back, I'm afraid to loose him. I know that he would pick you over me, any day any time." She gave a small chuckle which quickly turned into a suppressed sob "It's my guess that I'm just filling in for you, just so James can have some one to hold someone to "love". I know it sounds silly, but that's enough for me. I know he's just settling with me, when what he really wants is you. When he talks about you it's with a slight hurt and longing, a sort of passion that James has never shown me."  
  
"Wh-What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Jessie" Itsumu scooped up Jessie's shivering hands and held them tight "James loves you, and he will never stop loving you."  
  
**~~**  
  
"When where you going to tell me you had another job?" James muttered angrily at the young boy wearing the floppy hat.   
  
"When I could call it a job! It's just taking people's orders and balancing trays!"  
  
"Look, it's not that I mind you having another job, ok? It's that you left the store with Hombre!" James whined. "You know how many people I'm going to have to work with because of his scams!?" Tokeri angrily freed himself from James' grip and gave a pout.   
  
"I believe in Hombre! You just don't give him a chance!" James sighed and slowly walked over to Tokeri.   
  
"Fine. Let's give Hombre a chance, if he hasn't screwed anything up. I'll hire him…" Tokeri's face lit up with joy, "part-time." Off of Tokeri's look James merely shrugged. "What? One can't expect me to trust him that fast!" As they neared the store Tokeri kept a small distance between him and James, just in case. The entered the store and noticed that nobody was in the store. James told Tokeri to wait in the main room as he went to check the other branches of the small shop. He found Hombre showing off his Magikarp to an elderly couple.   
  
"Only $500 dollars and this time next year you both will be millionaires!" James sighed and hung his head low. Every time, Hombre never fails.  
  
**~~**  
  
"What? How was I supposed to know!? Hombre promised me he wouldn't do any of his scams!"  
  
"And you believed him? I don't blame Hombre anymore! Because I know what'll happen! I blame you!"   
  
"How can you blame me?"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho many ways! Number One: You leave to go to a job, you didn't even mention to me! Number two: You leave my beautiful shop in the likes of Hombre! And Number three: Well…there's never a number three! It's just there empty waiting for another reason!"   
  
"Well I—"  
  
"Just tell me. Why didn't you mention your new job? I could have stayed and cared for the shop, or have Victor to do it. You could've told me and we could've worked something out!" James was trying to call himself down as he drove down to the restaurant to pick up Itsumu and Jessie, he just hoped he wasn't to late. He would hate to have scooped up the loser's body from the floor. Well maybe not hate…  
  
"I just wanted to do something on my own. I wanted to go to the top just like my dad…"  
  
"Tokeri, I'm sure your dad had some help. Look at my store, Victor helped a lot. He helped watch Aqua-Marie until I finally had the shop up. And my pare…uncle and aunt..," James still had trouble remembering that they weren't his parents, after two years it was still hard getting used to. "Helped pay for the store's finances. One cannot walk on the road of life alone, or else they'll get caught in the pitfall's others set up for them."  
  
"Say the people helping you get caught in the pitfall with you?"  
  
"Well, as they say, misery *loves* company!"   
  
  
  
**~~**  
  
"Ladies?" James peeked through the restaurant doors cautiously. He entered and turned to slowly close the door. He heard faint music and noticed that only a few people were in the restaurant quietly sipping their coffee and reading the newspaper. He turned around and noticed the sign on the wall.  
  
Karaoke Night  
  
Winner Receives $100  
  
Friday 8 p.m.-11 p.m.  
  
As James read this he groaned. Itsumu loved the monthly Karaoke Night hosted at this restaurant. Last month she even dragged up Aqua Marie to sing with her. It was cute of course; almost too cute…He felt a presence behind him and noticed it was Tokeri, still wearing the same floppy hat he never took off; James hasn't ever seen him without it.   
  
"Oh shit. I was supposed to host tonight! I'm so going to get fired." James' eyebrow rose at the curse, but let it go, knowing that it wasn't anything new.   
  
"Yea, well…you were supposed to be watching the shop tonight too." Tokeri glared at James. "What? You were! Anyway I'll be waiting in the car, or else Itsumu will pull me up on stage just like last time. I tripped over the microphone cord and then managed to get the microphone stuck at the bottom of the fish tank. Poor little kid cried when he saw I killed Nemo."  
  
"Hah haa! I remember that! That was the high point of this year!" Tokeri started laughing insanely and started slapping his knee while shaking his head.   
  
"Not for me! Aqua Marie wouldn't talk to me for a week!" Tokeri kept laughing and began to pull on James' wool sweater, it was the middle of September and already there was that chill in the air.  
  
"Come let's go see who Itsumu managed to bring up on stage today! Boy! I hope it is Miss Kinkledumpling, I would love to her sing!  
  
"No! I'm not going through that humiliation again!" James' face was turning a bright pink as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, head up high with his eyes closed.   
  
"Ah come on! You get humiliated like that every single day!" Tokeri rolled his eyes and tugged on him once more, "Please Jimmy? Plee-ase?"  
  
"Fine. And don't be proud of your achievement, I'm spineless you know! I'm a wimp!"   
  
"Yea, I know and that's why everyone's gotta love ya" he cried as he wrapped around James' shoulders. James head drooped and muttered under his breath.  
  
"I wish…" Tokeri ignored James' long look as he was used to it, it always goes away with Tokeri, Itsumu, or Aqua Marie.   
  
"Well come on then, let's see what they're singing, perhaps I can still host!" Tokeri rushed inside this time he was dragging James along. What James saw made his eyes' pop. Jessie and Itsumu were singing together, they were obviously *very* drunk. They were rocking back and forth together and Meowth was in the corner playing his old red guitar, James had no idea Meowth still had it.  
  
"Oh give meee a hoooooome…" Jessie sang, way off key.  
  
"cling-cling" Meowth added with his guitar.  
  
"Where the buffalo's Ro-ha-om…" Itsumu finished with a whisper and they both bowed, hitting each other on the head as they did so. They both giggled and jumped off the stage. Tokeri came up microphone in hand, clapping.  
  
"Well give it up for Itsumu Morgan and …" Tokeri gave a glance towards Jessie who was to out there to respond. Meowth whispered into Tokeri's hat and he nodded "…and Jessie!" People clapped and screamed laughing. James numbly clapped along, still shocked at what he just saw. James shook himself out of it and ran up to Meowth, who seemed to be sober.   
  
"Meowth, what did I just see?"  
  
"Oh, Jess and yours wife had a little too much green tea." Meowth smiled up at him and whispered. "Of courses I sneaked a little something extra into their cups." Meowth winked and put the guitar back behind him. Off of James' look Meowth merely shrugged. "Hey theys were asking for its, all uptight and snapping at poor Meowth." James merely sighed.  
  
"Well I guess there's only one thing to say to that Meowth. Thank you." Meowth nodded and held up his paw.   
  
"Anytime Jimbo. Anytime." Meowth jumped up onto James's head. "Shall we go now?" James eyed the floor were Itsumu And Jessie were sprawled across the floor snoring away. James looked at his watch.  
  
"Sure. We have to get home anyway, Aqua Marie will be waiting up for me." Meowth nodded and began to speak.  
  
"Hey Jimmy about ya daughter…"  
  
"Later Meowth, just call Tokeri and tell him we're going home."  
  
**~~**  
  
Next chapter we see more character development between Jessie/Meowth/James/Itsumu/Victor  
  
Also more of my original characters Tokeri/Aqua Marie. What can we expect? Nothing! ^__^  
  
Oh, thinking about starting. "The Pokemon Storybook Collection." If any one wants to donate a story to be added just say the world. Of course all the credit will go to the author.  
  
REVIEW THANKS!!!  
  
Thorned Rose: I came back from the dead once more! I hope my story is living up to past chapters! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Memphis: I'm glad you took time off to read my last chapter, and I hope you ere still able to read this one! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Windra: Jimmy owns a Sparkling Statues store, they just went into the restaurant, hope that cleared things up. I can't wait for the next installment to your story. Hope you liked this chapter! If you're still here that is ^^ THANK YOU!!!  
  
Rocket Brat: Wow! We haven't kept in touch for awhile! I wish to get back in touch, and I hope this one was long enough for you. ^_^ THANK YOU!!!  
  
Princess Shari: I'm glad you got around to reading my fic, your review made me feel special ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and again I wait for your next installment of your fic. I would be honored if you donated a fic to "The Pokemon Storybook Collection" *see top* ^_^ THANK YOU!!!   
  
Kiriska: Yes, yes Idi. Man. I finally updated, so whatchoo think of this chappy neh? ^_^ THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
